Uninvited
by carlycarter
Summary: StevieAlex Beginning season 6, Alex has finally come to his senses sending Fiona packing and realising his true love is Stevie, but will he be too late? Prequel to 'Undeniable'.
1. Chapter 1

_Uninvited_

Like most girls, Stevie had pictured her wedding day in her head. Not that she had images of the flowers, the dress, or any of that stuff …..but the man she would walk down the aisle with, that was something she had pictured, many times. And there was only one man in her dream. And the man who stood before her today, was NOT the one.

It wasn't the first wedding day she'd had. She hadn't realized the first time round with Jarred that it would be a mistake. They were young, and stupid. And back then she didn't know any better. Back then she had not known what true love was. But now she was older, and wiser. And now she had experienced that feeling of true love, with Alex.

She shook her head in an attempt to shake Alex Ryan from her mind. She told herself he didn't feel the same way, he would never feel the same way, and now he was with Fiona. But still, there were times she wondered, and hoped and dreamed, maybe Alex did feel the same way? maybe they had a chance after all? But after today there would be no chance.

In her dreams Alex would come to her, and tell her that he loved her, that he always had, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and Rose could come live with them, and they would be a real family. It was a stupid fantasy, but she couldn't quite let go of it.

It was a lonely day. She had thought her wedding day would be a day to share with family and friends. But she hadn't told the others about it, she didn't want to be talked out of it. She knew that Kate and Jodi wouldn't approve. She was relieved that Tess was in Argentina, because Tess may have been the one person who could have talked her out of this. She had always pictured being married on Drovers Run also, but that wasn't possible. So here she stood, in the town hall.

She surveyed herself in the mirror. She was surprised to see she looked great. The dress was simple, but perfect. She hadn't made much effort with her hair, but it was still perfect, and her red curls framed her face nicely. It seemed odd to her that she looked so beautiful for this day. This wedding was so wrong. The man she was marrying was wrong. But she looked so perfect. She wished Alex could see her.

Lawrence looked perfect too. He was a handsome man. And a nice man. And she tried to tell her self it wouldn't be so bad being Mrs Lawrence Wilson. It just wasn't the same as being Mrs Alex Ryan.

"Well it's now or never." She told herself and she took one last look in the mirror. She prepared herself to say goodbye to being Stevie Hall, and to close the door once and for all on the dream of being with Alex.

There may have been music, she couldn't say for sure. It was a blur in her mind. Lawrence was smiling at her, and she tried to smile back. He knew she didn't love him, it didn't bother him. He was entering into the marriage for other reasons also. She stood beside him. He took her hands, it was his way of reassuring her that it would be ok. But it had the opposite effect. It was so wrong, he was so wrong. And as he touched her, panic filled her mind. It took every ounce of self control for her not to turn and run.

Alex could calm her mind with just one touch, one look. Everything looked different in Alex's arms. Everything was different. Everything was right. The way he brushed the hair out of her eyes, the way he smiled at her. He was so strong, so gentle, her best mate, her soul mate, her everything. But now he belonged to Fiona. And here she was, about to give herself to Lawrence.

The words washed over her, not sinking in. Promises of love and loyalty, promises she didn't mean. Promises she wanted to make to Alex. But Lawrence didn't mean them either, and she tried to tell herself that made it ok. She thoughtlessly repeated the vows, not even trying to sound like she meant them. Lawrence didn't seem to mind.

He took her hand about to slip the ring on her finger. She looked away from him, trying with all her energy to tell herself it was Alex slipping that ring on her finger. She didn't want to look up, to see that it was all a delusion. She wasn't yet ready to let go of her dreams, of Alex. But Lawrence paused, and with his hand he lifted her head to look at him. She looked into his eyes. She didn't even know him, let alone love him.

"Don't worry, it will be alright." He said to her.

"I know." She replied. She didn't really believe it though. But she had come too far to go back now.

Again he took her hand, about to slip the gold ring on her finger.

The moment was interrupted as they heard the doors slam. Lawrence was startled and dropped the ring to the floor. Stevie turned her head towards the door. It was Alex. She told herself she was dreaming again. Dreaming Alex would come and save her. And they would ride off into the sunset, happily ever after. She looked to Lawrence, then she blinked and turned back to the doorway. Alex was still standing there.

"What the hell are you doing cowgirl?" Alex's loud voice echoed in the old hall. Stevie was frozen, she couldn't speak, couldn't move.

Lawrence moved towards Alex "I don't believe you were invited, Alex. I think perhaps you should leave."

It was Alex who threw the first punch, and before long the two men were engaged in a fight. The marriage celebrant rushed over to break up the fight. Stevie stood in shock for a moment, and then seized the opportunity to slip out the back door unnoticed. It was difficult enough to walk in the high heel shoes, let alone run. Lawrence had the keys to the car. And she was stranded.

Stevie swore under her breath as she looked up and saw who was coming towards her. Of all the people she didn't want to run into at this moment, Harry Ryan would be at the top of the list.

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, and stared at her.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded.

"Nothing. Its just I didn't recognize you, I don't think I've seen you without your boots on. Special occasion?" He asked her.

"No." She answered him. Although she was starting to realize just how special the day had been. Not special in any of the ways a wedding day should be…..but had Alex really interrupted?…..Why would he have done that? Could it be that he had feelings for her too? She tried not to let her heart hope. Alex hated Lawrence, that's all. It was nothing to do with her. Or any feelings Alex had for her.

"Alex and Fiona are busy making plans for the big day. Alex is so excited. And Liz and I are so proud that he is marrying the right kind of girl." Harry stated.

"Nice talking to you Harry, I gotta go." Stevie excused herself and kept walking. The last thing she wanted to hear about was Alex and Fiona.

She had left on foot, not having any other options. She started walking the back road to drovers. Lawrence wouldn't know it, and wouldn't be able to find it. She didn't want him to follow her. But Alex would know exactly where to find her, if he wanted to.

She knew it was dangerous, waiting for Alex, hoping he would come. And what if he did? He was engaged to someone else. And she was about 2 minutes away from being a married woman.

She walked for what seemed like hours. Waiting. Listening for any sound that Alex might be coming. She was terrified he wouldn't come, but terrified he would also. And eventually she heard a car coming along the road behind her. She didn't dare look over her shoulder to see who it was. She heard the car pull to a stop and a door slam. She kept her eyes to the ground and kept walking.

"That was a bloody stupid thing to do!" She heard Alex's voice from behind her. She didn't turn but kept on walking. He caught up and was now walking alongside her. He continued on "You've known that guy for 5 minutes, what the hell are you thinking! You don't even like the guy!"

"No Alex, you don't like him. I like him fine. And hadn't you better get going, your fiancé will be waiting for you." She reminded him.

He was silent for a moment. "Fiona's gone back to the city." He stated simply.

"Shopping trip?" Stevie asked him.

"Nah, she's gone back for good, the engagement is off." He announced.

Stevie came to a stop and looked into Alex's eyes. "I'm sorry." She told him, and she genuinely was. She didn't like hearing the sadness in his voice. "What happened?"

They sat on the roadside.

"It was just never meant to be I guess. I suppose I knew all along. I loved her in some way I suppose. But I was never truly deeply in love with her, not like…….Claire." Alex struggled to hold back the tears.

Stevie put her arm around her best mate, she could see how much he still missed Claire.

Alex went on "And I suppose that's why I chose Fiona, because I didn't love her that way, and because she was safe, I wasn't afraid of getting my heart ripped out again."

They sat in silence. They'd both made mistakes. So many mistakes. Stevie couldn't suppress that glimmer of hope for the future. Now Fiona was gone, could there be a chance? It was crazy. They were mates, had always been mates. And they were both engaged to other people. But she couldn't let go of that dream. And she allowed herself to enjoy the moment briefly.

But still she felt conflicted. She had thought it was the right thing today, to marry Lawrence. She was trying to do something good for once in her life. And now it was impossible to go through with it. Once again she had screwed up her life. After learning all those lessons the hard way, and still here she was again.

"Anyway, we weren't talking about me and Fiona, we were talking about you and that slug. And that was a bloody stupid thing to do! What the hell were you thinking!"

It wasn't so much the anger in his voice that made her cry, but the concern. She had no answer to his question, no answer that she could tell him anyway. She hadn't wanted to cry in front of him. But the tears slipped down her cheeks uncontrollably. She had wanted to protest that she did love Lawrence, that it was none of his business. But she couldn't. And even if she could, he would not have believed it.

She had also wanted to tell him everything, the truth about why she was marrying Lawrence, the truth about her feelings for Alex, but she couldn't do that either.

He didn't say anything, he was just looking at her expectantly.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him as she composed herself.

"Its just….I cant remember the last time I saw you without your boots on."

She couldn't help but smile through the tears "That's just what your father said" She told him, and he smiled back at her.

Taking her hand they walked back to the car. She didn't know what the future would bring, the only thing she knew for certain, was that moment with Alex she felt safe, and secure, and like everything would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come back to the house, have a beer with me." Alex invited her once they were in the car.

"No." She declined the offer. It was a bad idea for more reasons that one. "Just, take me home?" She asked him

He couldn't refuse her, as she looked like she was about to cry again, and he didn't' want that. 

They drove the rest of the way in silence. A million thoughts were rushing through Stevie's mind, she couldn't keep track of them all. Today was supposed to be her wedding day. She couldn't decide if she was relieved or not that it hadn't eventuated. There were no words to describe the feeling she experienced when Alex had burst into the town hall. But in spite of how good it felt to know he cared, and how safe she felt at this moment with him, she still had one very big problem to solve. And marrying Lawrence was her way of doing that.

Just one thing was going through Alex's mind- how beautiful she looked, and how much he longed to take her in his arms. He couldn't understand what was going through her mind, what possible reason could she have for almost marrying that loser? And why wouldn't she tell him about it? They had always talked freely about everything. He shudder to think what would have happened if he hadn't turned up at the town hall today. It shocked him, the jealousy he felt as he saw Lawrence about to put that ring on her finger.

They arrived back at Drovers, receiving curious glances from Jodi and Kate. Stevie Hall was not often seen in a dress and high heel shoes.

She thanked Alex for the ride home. 

"Anytime" He told her.

"And thanks for….just thanks." She said, and he understood.

As curious as he was, he got the impression she didn't want to talk, and was about to turn and leave when he saw Lawrence's car pull up.

Stevie sighed, not wanting to have to explain herself to Lawrence, and dreading another fight between him and Alex.

Alex approached the car before Lawrence had even got out.

"Get lost, she doesn't want to talk to you." He told Lawrence.

Lawrence pushed him aside and got out of the vehicle.

"I'm sure you will excuse us for a moment Alex, I need to discuss something with my fiancé."

A loud crash was heard as Kate dropped the toolbox. She and Jodi were hiding behind the drovers ute, pretending to be fixing it, and pretending not to be eaves dropping 

Deciding she didn't want anyone to overhear anymore about her private life, Stevie thanked Alex once again for the ride home, and invited Lawrence into the house.

Once they were safely inside Stevie aplogised to him, after all she had left him stranded at the alter, and it really was a terrible thing to do.

"It's alright." He told her "So what did you tell Alex?"

"Nothing." She told him honestly, and he believed her.

"Good." He smiled. "Listen, we can talk about this forever, but I think we have said everything that needs to be said. I have to go out of town for a couple of days, I'll let you think things through. The ball is in your court Stevie. But my offer is good only until the end of the week. And I am certain you will make the right decision." With those last words he turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex stood stunned as Stevie and Lawrence went into the house. He had little time to ponder the situation though as he was bombarded with questions from Kate and Jodi.

"Did he just say fiancé?" Jodi asked.

"As in Stevie is his fiancé?" Kate clarified the question for him.

"Like, are they engaged?" Jodi went on

"To be married?" Kate added

"But why?" Jodi asked before Alex had the chance to get a word in.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. Why? That was something he couldn't work out himself.

Alex changed the subject "Where are the cattle, aren't you taking them to the sale tomorrow. Shouldn't you have them in the yards by now?"

"Well we were supposed to, but they are still in the far paddock." Jodi told him "We wont have time to move them now I guess. We've been so busy and Stevie has been no help at all. I've hardly seen her all week. And now it makes sense, she had other things on her mind obviously."

"Stevie said forget about the sale, we'd sell them next time." Kate interrupted

"But the prices are so high now, we'd be crazy to do that." Jodi told him. "But I suppose we will just have to wait for next months sale."

"Nah, the prices are good now, and you have a great heard of cattle. Come on I'll help you bring them in now. We'll get it done in no time. " Alex offered.

And the three of them rode off to round up the cattle.

After Lawrence had left, Stevie had gone over her options in her head once again. It was still Alex that she couldn't get out of her mind. But she told herself there was no future in that. As good as it felt to be with him now, she had to think about the future. She opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out the letter from Tess. Inside was a plane ticket to Argentina. Plan A had been marry Lawrence, plan B was skip the country and run away to Argentina. But all of that was before today. Before Alex had interrupted the wedding, before she found out about him and Fiona. She tried to tell herself that it didn't change anything. But it did.

She put the plane ticket back in the draw and closed it tightly. Running away wouldn't solve the problem either. She had spent so much of her life running away. It wasn't the solution. And once again she arrived back at the conclusion, she must marry Lawrence. As she wrestled with these thoughts she fell asleep. And like so many nights in the last week she dreamt of one thing only.

……_..she had tried to run, but he had caught her. She saw him pull the knife from his pocket. She reached for the only object available to her- a large rock laying on the ground. She struck him on the head. Hard. He fell to the ground lifeless.…………._

Stevie woke from the dream screaming as she had done so many nights before. As Alex returned to the house from helping Kate and Jodi with the cattle he heard her screams. He ran into the house and climbed the stairs two at a time. She was still half asleep, and he gently woke her.

She heard Alex telling her "Shhh, its just a dream."

'If only you knew Alex' she thought to herself.

He held her tight until she had stopped shaking, and stayed with her until she had fallen asleep again. Then he had quietly crept downstairs and fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

When Stevie came downstairs the next morning to see Alex curled up on the couch, her heart stopped for a moment. She had thought the events of yesterday must have been a dream. But here he was, in the flesh. She longed to touch him, but hesitated. She decided instead to throw a pillow at him and wake him up.

"Wake up sleepy head" She yelled at him.

Alex jumped a mile in the air with fright

"Oy, what are you doing cowgirl?" He threw the pillow back at her.

"Time to wake up sunshine. What are you doing here anyway?" She asked him.

He looked slightly embarrassed and told her "I…um…Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Stevie suppressed a smile, not wanting him to know just how much that mean to her. But she couldn't help the way her eyes lit up, and he couldn't help but notice.

"So where's breakfast, I'm starving!" Alex asked as he raced into the kitchen.

"Well you'll have to cook it yourself, Meg isn't here anymore." Stevie reminded him.

"No problem," ….he stood for a moment looking round the kitchen, unsure where to start.

"Here let me cook…" She offered "To thank you for driving me home last night."

As she prepared breakfast for him she let her mind wander off into a fantasy world. She imagined that he was her husband, that this was one of thousand of mornings they'd wake up and share breakfast together. Stevie was enjoying this time alone with him, but wondered briefly where Kate and Jodi were this morning.

As if Alex read her mind he announced "Kate and Jodes went to the sales, I helped them move the cattle yesterday…."

"Thanks" She responded. She felt bad for not helping round Drovers lately, she should have moved the cattle with the others. She had been so distracted by other things, but now she was determined to give all of her energy to Drovers Run.

"…So that means we got the whole day to ourselves." Alex continued.

"I have a heap of book work to do." She informed him.

"Do you have plans with…...Him?" Alex asked

"No" She told him honestly "And his name is Lawrence. He's out of town for the week anyway."

"Really? Where? " Alex asked, not that it mattered where he was, as long as it wasn't here.

"Queensland probably, that was going to be our honeymoon." Stevie told him.

It would have been a moment of awkward silence had there not been food to eat. So they ate.

After the meal Alex looked at his watch and then announced, "Ok I'll let you do your work, then I'll pick you up at lunch time, I have a surprise for you." And with that he jumped up and headed out the door.

"I hate surprises…!" She called after him, but it was too late, he was gone.

Lawrence had one more stop to make before he left for the airport. Killarney.

"So what's the hold up" Harry demanded to know. "I ran into your fiancé in town yesterday. You told me you would be married by the end of the week. So why is it taking so long? Just tell Stevie she will have to marry you, or else you will go to the police."

"I don't have to run according to your timetable Harry, and I don't have to blackmail Stevie into marrying me, our relationship is deeper than that." Lawrence insisted.

"If you're not going to blackmail her then just bribe her. She's always been a gold digger, after Alex for him money. Just pay her off and get on with the wedding." Harry ordered.

"It really is none of your concern Harry. You can't play with people's lives like this." Lawrence was shocked to see the true colours of Harry Ryan coming to the surface.

"I am playing with lives?" Harry asked incredulously "Excuse me. Your fiancé murdered one of my best farm hands."

"It was self defense." Lawrence yelled at him. Harry knew the right buttons to push, and he had pushed them this time.

"Prove it. It's only Stevie's word about it, who would believe that? And even if you could prove it, I know you falsified the autopsy report Dr Wilson. What do you think the medical board will have to say about that?" Harry smiled smugly.

Lawrence stopped for a moment in thought. Harry is right, perhaps no one would believe Stevie's side of the story. And that is why he forged the autopsy report to make it look like an accident. But how did Harry find out about that? And now he and Stevie both could get in quite a bit of legal trouble over that issue if anyone found out. But that was never the reason they had agreed to get married. There was so much more behind it, but for the moment it seemed Harry was unaware of the rest, and Lawrence decided to keep it that way. Lawrence dreaded to think what Harry was capable of if he knew the whole story.

"What do you want Harry?" Lawrence finally asked calmly.

"I told you I want Stevie out of the way……….you marry her!…..I want my son to marry a decent girl from a decent upbringing. I want him to get over his silly crush on Stevie Hall once and for all." Harry declared.

"If that's what you want then don't worry. Stevie will marry me, next week. And not because of you and your threats Harry." Lawrence responded.

"I don't care why, just make it happen. You and your fiancé have a lot to lose."

Lawrence didn't need to be reminded of this. He knew what was at stake for him and for Stevie. But he had done all he could do. The rest was up to Stevie. Lawrence had seen the way Stevie looked at Alex when she thought no one was looking. And he also had seen the way Alex looked at her. He thanked his lucky stars that Alex was engaged to Fiona. With Alex out of the way, his job would be a lot easier.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, was this a good surprise?" Alex asked Stevie.

"Absolutely" She replied as Charlotte ran into her arms.

"I wanted to spend some time with Charlotte, and I wanted her to spend some time here on Drovers." He explained.

Stevie adored the little girl also, it was hard not to. She was so much like her mother.

"So Charlotte, What are we going to do this afternoon?" Stevie asked her.

With out thinking twice the toddler replied "Horses" and pointed towards the stables.

"Just like her mum" Alex blurted out before he could stop himself. But Stevie hadn't heard, or pretended she hadn't. She and Charlotte were already on their way to see the horses.

They rode slowly to the riverside, Alex holding Charlotte so gently and carefully as they rode. Stevie couldn't help but stare at him. It was one of her favorite pictures of him, the way he was with Charlotte. The two of them were smiling more brilliantly than she recalled ever seeing them before. He was born to be a father. Even though he wasn't Charlottes natural father, his fatherly love for her and pride in her radiated out of him. And at that moment Stevie fell in love with him all over again. 

They rode to the river and stopped. Alex chased Charlotte round in the long grass. Then as the little girl became tired they sat and opened the picnic basket that Alex had prepared for the occasion. Charlotte began eating her sandwich. Now that Charlotte's attention was elsewhere, Alex wanted to clear something up with Stevie.

"About me and Fiona..." he began.

Nice going, Alex congratulated himself. In the space of one afternoon he had managed to bring both of his ex girlfriends names into conversation. He was trying to tell her how he felt about her, not lament over Fiona. Why was it suddenly so hard for him to tell her what he was feeling? He took a deep breath and continued, "No, I don't mean that. I mean, it's about you and me, Stevie. The reason it never would have worked with me and Fiona is because……" He paused and took a deep breath, he looked her straight in the eye, lowered his voice, and continued "…I love you Stevie." 

"Alex," Stevie began, having no idea how to continue. If she had not been already sitting down she would have fallen over. It was the last thing she was expecting to hear from him. "Alex, your engagement to Fiona just broke up, I think you need some time to think things through." She suggested to him. It was all she could think of to say. She was in a complete state of shock.

"No I don't, I've been thinking about nothing else. Don't tell me how I feel. I know exactly, and I'm trying to explain it to you. This isn't a rebound thing. It isn't. I told you yesterday the reason I got with Fiona. It was never real what I had with her, just pretend. I didn't have any feelings for her. It's you, It's always been you Stevie, and I was too scared to admit it to myself or to you. But I love you"

Stevie was stunned into silence, she was utterly speechless.

The moment was interrupted as Charlotte spoke up "I love you too." And smiled that gorgeous grin. Stevie had forgotten the little girl was sitting beside her. She smiled back at Charlotte despite the turmoil in her heart, and grabbed the little girl to sit in her lap, kissing the top of her head. She busied herself with Charlotte, trying to give herself a chance to digest what Alex had just told her.

It was not an easy thing for him to talk about his feelings like this. And she didn't have to hear him say he was scared to realize that. Fear was not something she often saw in Alex Ryan's eyes, but it was certainly there today. After a moment she composed herself enough to speak.

"Alex, I'm engaged." She tried to say the word without her voice revealing the dread in her heart at the prospect of marrying Lawrence.

"Yeah, and what the hell is up with that? It's just like me and Fiona, it doesn't mean anything! I can see that you don't love him, you don't want to marry him. When are you going to tell me what is going on?" He pleaded with her.

"It's complicated" She answered, and could immediately see this didn't even begin to satisfy his curiosity. She tried another tactic, "Not in front of Charlotte." She hugged the girl close to her, as if it would protect her from having to face Alex, from having to tell him the whole horrid story.

"Alright" he agreed taking her hand, "Tonight, have dinner with me, and we'll talk? "

She nodded in agreement and tried to smile. She had bought herself some time at least. She thought back on all the moments she had longed for him to say something like that to her! How many times had she dreamed she would hear those words "It's you! I love you!" It felt like an eternity she had been waiting, hoping, dreaming. Why was he doing this now? Even without Lawrence in the picture, it was now impossible for her and Alex to be together. It was a cruel twist of fate. But Stevie had long ago resigned herself to the fact that her life would never go according to her plans and dreams.

She had no further opportunity to dwell on the matter, as Charlotte demanded her attention. She focused all her energy on the beautiful little girl, and tried to forget the previous conversation with Alex. 

"Don't you wonder, what must Claire be thinking? About BOM I mean?" Stevie asked him "She wanted her little girl to grow up on Drovers, with Tess and you and all the others. But now it's out of her control. Other people made decisions for her and for Charlotte. And her little girl is growing up in another place, in another family. I know they are her sisters, and Peter is her father, but its just not right. She should be here, where she belongs, where her real family are."

Alex began to realize she wasn't talking so much about Charlotte as about Rose. Alex knew how much she had wanted Rose to come here, to hear the news Stevie was her mother, and live happily ever after on Drovers. But it was now out of Stevie's hands. Rose didn't want anything to do with Stevie or with Drovers. Great, Alex told himself, so now she's thinking about Rose. So much for his idea of a fun afternoon with Charlotte, followed by him telling Stevie that he loved her. He pictured the entire conversation in his head. She would reply that she felt the same, that she never loved Lawrence, it was all a mistake... he didn't know what he expected after that……but it had not gone according to his plan. At all.

All he had managed to do was throw the memory of Claire in her face, made it look like he was on the rebound from Fiona, and bring up painful memories of Rose. And all in under two hours. And he was still no closer to figuring out this thing with Lawrence. But she had agreed to have dinner with him tonight, that was something.

"So have you heard from Rose?" He asked her

"No, not since…you know..." She replied 

Yeah he knew. Life was incredibly complicated at times. He had a feeling Rose wouldn't take the news well, but he had kept out of it, it wasn't really his business. Alex wondered briefly how his life would have turned out if he had known all along about Harry, or even if Harry had known all along. It would have changed everything. 

"She'll come around one day, Give her some time." He tried to reassure her.

"Yeah" she said, but didn't believe it.

She wanted to scream at him that life just wasn't so simple. It didn't matter if he loved her, or she loved him. It was just a moment. Just one moment in a lifetime. A perfect moment with him and her and Charlotte. And now it's over, and the harsh reality of the real world is waiting. A world where Claire's daughter is growing up away from Drovers Run, where Stevie's daughter didn't ever want to see her mother again, a world where true love doesn't conquer all, where he is engaged to Fiona, and she to Lawrence, and where there are no happy endings.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex arrived back at Killarney after taking Charlotte home. He had seen Harry standing there before he had even made it up the driveway.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry demanded.

"Spending the day with my God-Daughter! Do you have a problem with that?" Alex asked.

"I've been on the phone with Fiona's father, the poor girl is very distraught. Now what's all this nonsense about calling the engagement off?" Harry yelled.

"None of your business old man" Alex answered as he pushed past his father and went inside.

Harry followed him "My sons future is my business. Now what do you think you are doing Alex? And it better not have anything to do with that no-hoper, gold-digging farm girl at drovers run!" Harry yelled.

Alex saw red as he heard his father insult Stevie that way. It was all he could do to stop himself from hitting the old man.

Harry continued on "Now stop wasting time, get on a plane and go get your future wife."

Alex had an idea.

"Listen you're right Harry, I need to be with my future wife right now. But it would help if I could borrow the chopper."

"Anytime son" Harry answered as he slapped Alex on the shoulder "I'm glad you've seen sense."

One of Stevie's favorite spots on Drovers Run was the roof of the old hay shed. You could see the entire property from that roof, and it was a peaceful place to come and think. Only her mind was so scrambled she couldn't think.

Stevie could hear one thing clearly resounding in her mind. The voice of Tess. It was as clear as if Tess herself was standing right in front of her. "Go to him, be with him, tell him."

Stevie wondered briefly what Claire would have told her to do. She laughed to herself as she realized that if Claire was here, the situation wouldn't have come up at all. But Claire was gone.

"Tell me Claire, what would you do?" Stevie called into the open spaces. "Claire? Oh mate I've got myself into a big mess this time. Help me. Help Alex. Please Claire show me what to do!"

She knew she could get in quite a bit of legal trouble, but it wasn't the prospect of jail that frightened her. It was telling Alex everything and having him reject her for it. That thought scared her more than death itself. She told herself that she only acted in self defense, and she was certain Alex would understand that part of it. But it was the rest that she was uncertain of.

Stevie turned her head as she heard someone climbing up the ladder, and was relieved to see it was Jodi.

"Hey" Jodi greeted her.

"Hey, how was the sale?" Stevie asked her.

"Got a great price for the cattle, made quite a profit." Jodi replied cheerfully.

"That's great. Look I'm sorry, I know I haven't been pulling my weight lately, and I promise that will change from today." Stevie told her

"Its ok, I guess you had other things on your mind. Is everything ok?" Jodi asked.

"Not really" Stevie told her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jodi asked as she sat down beside her friend.

"No, but thanks Jodes." Stevie forced a smile.

Jodi's curiosity had got the best of her and she couldn't wait a minute longer to find out. "Are you really engaged to Dr Wilson?"

Stevie shrugged her shoulders "Um...yeah...I guess I am." She answered finally.

"Wow, a Dr! And he's pretty cute too. But why didn't you tell us? So when is the wedding?" Jodi asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, maybe next week?" Stevie answered.

"Next week! That's not enough time to plan a wedding. And he's moving in next week? Don't you think Kate and I had a right to know?" Jodi asked disbelievingly.

"Look, you're right Jodi, I should have told you about it. But don't worry about Lawrence moving in here. We'll get a place in town. I'll sell my share of Drovers back to you. You can afford it now, after that sale." Stevie answered her.

"No no no that's not what I meant at all!" Jodi insisted " I didn't mean I want you to leave, Drovers Run is your home. I'm just surprised that you didn't even tell us. It would be nice to be invited to the wedding……… And, you don't really seem very happy for someone who is about to marry a cute doctor. In fact I don't think I've ever seen you more miserable."

Stevie thought back to the spoiled little kid she remembered meeting when she first arrived at Drovers. Jodi had grown up a lot. Jack would have been proud of his youngest daughter.

They conversation was put on hold as they saw the Ryan helicopter flying overhead.

"What's Alex doing, did King Harrold break through the boundary fence again?" Jodi wondered out loud.

"Jodi can you do me a favor?" Stevie asked

"Sure" Jodi agreed, but if she had known what it was, she would have thought twice about it.

"If Alex asks, tell him I'm not here. Please." Stevie begged her.

Jodi didn't like the idea of lying to Alex, and would have refused if it wasn't for the pleading look on Stevie's face.

"Why?" Jodi asked. Jodi had known for months that Stevie was in love with Alex. And was shocked to hear that she was engaged to someone else. The whole thing was incredibly weird, and Jodi was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Just do it. Please?" Stevie asked her again.

Jodi agreed, and went off into the house. Jodi entered the kitchen to fins Alex and Kate there.

"Jodi have you seen Stevie?" Kate asked "Alex is waiting for her."

"Oh, yeah, she's not here, remember Kate, she went out." Jodi winked at Kate

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. Sorry Alex, she went out somewhere."

"Well, her car is here." Alex pointed out.

"She went for a walk" Kate suggested

"Yes a long long walk." Jodi added.

"No problem, I'll wait." Alex announced as he sat down, removed his shoes, helped himself to the sandwich Kate had just made, and put his feet up on the table.

Jodi sighed; it was going to be a long night.

Stevie remained on the roof of the hay shed. His helicopter was still here. He was still here. What was he waiting for? What was she waiting for? Why was she hiding on the roof like a frightened child? She had told him she would have dinner with him, and she couldn't very well sit on the roof all night.

Suddenly Claire's voice came to her mind "What the hell are you waiting for?"

She smiled at herself for being so foolish, and climbed the ladder to the ground. With each step towards the house she became more excited to see Alex, and her fear melted away.

"Hey Cowgirl, bout time!" Alex greeted her as she arrived in the kitchen. "We had a date remember, I was beginning to think you stood me up!"

"Who me?" She asked "Never. Just let me get changed." She surveyed her clothes, Jeans, a shirt and her work boots. But she noticed Alex was dressed much the same.

"You look great, dressed perfectly for where we are going" He told her "Now come on, the chopper is double parked."

And with that he grabbed her by the hand and led her out to the helicopter, leaving Jodi and Kate standing bewildered behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Stevie could find no words to describe the feeling of flying above the world with Alex. Leaving everything and everyone behind down below, it was as if it was just the two of them left in the entire world. And that's exactly what Alex was hoping for. She had been anxious about being with him. Scared of what she would do or say if he backed her into a corner. But he put her at ease immediately. His smile, his warm laughter, his hand resting gently on her shoulder. All of her fears melted away as soon as her eyes locked with his.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. She felt as if she was a teenager on her first date.

"That depends" He replied and grinned at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused

"Well, see the thing is Stevie, we are going to fly around up here until I get an answer to my question." He told her.

"Alex, don't be stupid" She protested.

"I'm not kidding. We have plenty of fuel, so take your time. I'm not in a hurry." He responded. She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was serious.

"Alex. Stop it." She was genuinely annoyed with him now, and beginning to regret ever getting on the stupid helicopter.

"Look, all I want is the answer to one question, and you're not getting off this helicopter until I get it. So you may as well just tell me." He insisted.

She turned her head away from him and stared out the window. Perhaps if she ignored him long enough he would get bored with this silly game, and he would taker her home, and that would be the end of everything. Finally she could stand the silence no longer. 

"Alright, so what's your question?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Today I told you how I felt about you Stevie. And the only thing I want to know is – do you feel the same way about me?" He thought it was a fair question.

She was caught off guard by this. She had expected him to ask about Lawrence or the wedding, or any of the million other questions she was not prepared to answer. But this question she didn't have to think twice about.

She answered without hesitation "Alex, I love you more deeply than I have ever loved any man. But…"

He put his finger over her lips to silence her.

"No buts, cowgirl. That's all I need to know. Everything else will work itself out. You and me together- that's all that matters."

She looked into his eyes briefly, and for a moment she believed him. He turned his attention back to the helicopter, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She longed to be with him for so long. Is it possible that her dream could finally come true?

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice that he had landed on a cliff top by the sea.

"I can't remember the last time I went to the beach" Stevie told him.

"Me neither" He replied "So I thought it'd be fun."

He took her hand as they climbed down the long rocky path to the shore. The view was breathtaking, miles and miles of beach as far as the eyes could see. And the best part of all, they were alone. Not another person in sight. No cars, no houses, no people. Just the two of them. She stopped still stunned, taking in the view.

"Alex, this is beautiful." She whispered.

"So are you" he told her as he put his arm around her waist and led her along the shore. They took off their boots leaving them behind, rolled up their jeans and walked along the water edge. After walking for what seemed like hours they sat in the sand, to watch the sun go down over the ocean.

"Hey I thought we were having dinner?" She reminded him

"Are you hungry?" He asked her

"No" she replied. Food was really the last thing on her mind. All she needed was Alex.

"Me neither" He answered. "So let's skip the food, and talk." 

_Here we go_, she thought to herself. _Things were going so well, and he had to spoil it by talking. By bringing them both back to the real world. She wasn't ready to tell him all the things he wanted to know. She really wasn't ready to face them herself. And she just wanted to be here, with him, away from everything. She looked quickly over her shoulder. There really was no where to run, no where to hide. She had been foolish to come here with him. Now she was stuck. _

He sensed the fear creeping up in her, and took her hand.

Before he could speak she pleaded with him "Alex, Lets not spoil this beautiful night by talking. Just for tonight let's pretend that the rest of the world doesn't exist, that it's just you and me on this beach." 

"Alright." He smiled "I think I can do that."

He brushed aside the curls from her face, and leaned forward to kiss her. For so long she dreamed of this moment. At last she was free to express her love for him, love that she had hidden for so long. It felt so right being in his arms. For a brief moment she was swept away. For that moment she let herself dream of being married to him, having a family with him, and living happily ever after.

And in that moment, she understood what it must have been like to be Liz Ryan. She understood how tempting it must have been. How easy it was to tell one little lie. But it tore apart the Ryan family when the truth came out. And as good as it felt to give in to her passion tonight, Stevie knew she couldn't continue living the lie forever like Liz had done. There was only one thing to do, and that was tell Alex the truth before things went any furthur.

She pulled away from him abruptly.

"Alex, there's something you should know." She blurted out before she had time to reconsider. 

_Gees, now she wants to talk!_ Alex thought to himself; but he didn't let the disappointment show in his voice as he told her "I'm listening."

"Alex, I'm pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Alex sat stunned in silence. "Wow" Alex finally spoke. "You're not kidding, are you?" He asked.

There, that was the end of that, Stevie thought to herself. Three little words, and she had ended her life with Alex before it even began. How tempted she was to keep quite. She could have made love to him, pretended the baby was his, and just hope and pray that he didn't pay too much attention to the dates. Just like his mother had done to him. But she loved him too much to live that lie with him. And now she had told him. Now it was over.

"Guess we better go home then." She said as she stood to make her way back to the helicopter.

"Stevie wait, slow down." He caught her and turned her around to face him "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Look, now you know the reason I can never be with you. We never should have come here, can we just go?" She pleaded with him.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you can never be with me? This doesn't change my feelings for you," He insisted, She shook her head. "Stevie, it doesn't! I'm just a bit shocked that's all, you cant drop a bombshell like that and expect me to carry on like everything is normal. I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? Give me a minute, ok?"

She knew he was shocked, she had expected as much. It wasn't fair to spring it on him like this. But now it was done, and she just wanted to leave and forget all about it, forget all about Alex Ryan and the fairy tale life she almost had with him.

"Come on…" He said as he gently took her hand and pulled her down to the ground. "Let's sit and talk?"

"Alex I'm pregnant with another man's child, there is no future for us, there is nothing to talk about." She stated as gently as she could.

"Do you love me?" He asked

"Alex…"She began.

"Answer me. Yes or No?" He prompted her.

"Yes, but…" She replied.

"I told you already, no buts cowgirl." He smiled at her "Everything will be ok, it will work out, you'll see."

She had been fighting back tears for so long, but she couldn't do it any longer. Why was he making it so difficult?

"Do you think this changes how I feel about you?" He asked, as he wiped the tears from her eyes, and lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes.

"It doesn't really matter Alex, There is someone else to think about now." She composed herself, she hated that he had seen her cry. "I don't want you to think I am unhappy about this pregnancy, because I'm not. This baby means everything to me. Maybe it's not the greatest timing, but that's not the baby's fault. I am going to give this baby everything I could never give to Rose, this time I am going to do it right Alex." She told him.

"I know you are Stevie, I know you will be a wonderful mother. But you don't have to go through it alone, I want to be there with you, beside you every step of the way as we build our family together." He told her

"It's not your baby Alex." She reminded him.

"Do you think that means I am not capable of loving this baby? Do you think I love Charlotte any less because she isn't mine?" He asked her, he was hurt that she would think it would matter to him.

"I'm not Claire, and I don't need a substitute father for my baby. I'm not alone, I have Lawrence."

It was a cruel thing to say but it had to be said. Reality was she was engaged to Lawrence. Reality was that it wasn't fair to tie Alex down to a baby that wasn't his. Reality was that he was on the rebound from Fiona, and still grieving over losing Claire and Charlotte. And she really didn't want to continue with this conversation. It brought too many feelings to the surface that she would rather keep buried deep down. So she ended the conversation the only way she knew how. By breaking his heart.

"I see." He replied.

She wouldn't let herself turn to look at him, she could hear the disappointment in his voice, and seeing the devastation in his eyes would have been too much.

"Right then. Lets get going." She said as she once again stood and made her way towards the helicopter.


	9. Chapter 9

By this time there was nothing that either Alex or Stevie wanted to do but get home. Alex tried to start the chopper.

"What's the hold up?" She asked him

"I don't know, the chopper won't start." He responded.

"Alex if this is a part of your stupid plan…" She started

"Believe me Stevie there's nothing I want more than to get out of here right at this moment." He said as he got out of the chopper and slammed the door. He tried to fix the engine but with no success.

She understood the meaning behind his words. He couldn't wait to get away from her. And she could understand that. He was angry and hurt. He would probably never be able to look at her in the same way again. But she was prepared for that, and she told herself it was for the best.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she got out of the helicopter.

"For a walk." She replied without turning around. Being so close to him was torture. She had to get a way for a few moments before she would do something she might regret later. She knew she was the one who had rejected him, but hearing him speak to her like that cut deep.

The phone rang at Drovers Run. Kate answered it.

"Lawrence? Hello. No She's not here….Um…I'm not really sure where she is….um I'm not really sure when she'll be back….Sure I'll get her to call you…ok…bye." Kate stuttered over the phone to Lawrence. She wasn't really very good at lying.

She turned to Jodi and added "All we seem to be doing these days is lying to Stevie's boyfriends about her whereabouts."

"You didn't lie Kate, you don't really know exactly where she is, and anyway Lawrence is her fiancé not her boyfriend." Jodi clarified.

"Stevie has all the luck. How come we can't find any guys Jodes? She has a handsome rich Dr and a sexy cowboy chasing after her." Kate sighed.

"She doesn't seem to be enjoying the attention very much." Jodi observed.

They were interrupted as the phone rang again.

"I'm not getting it this time" Kate protested and folded her arms.

Jodi sighed and picked up the phone. She did her best impersonation of a Chinese accent and greeted the caller "Hello, Chinese Takeaway, may I take your order please?"

Kate covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"TESS!" Jodi declared as she heard Tess' voice at the other end of the phone. "Oh Tess, sorry , just a little joke." As she threw a tea towel to Kate to keep her quiet. "Sure, when? Tonight!" Jodi exclaimed over the phone.

Stevie sat on the beach. She could hear Alex coming up behind her. She didn't want to turn to look at him. Perhaps if she ignored him, he would go away. But she knew better than that. Perhaps he was coming to tell her he had fixed the chopper. It was about time something went right tonight.

"Are you hungry?" He asked "I packed heaps of food" He stated.

She looked to the picnic basket he had prepared. "Yeah you sure did. Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something, you are eating for two now." He sat beside her and handed her some chicken.

Well, he was right, and she was starving. She took it and ate silently. He sat beside her and ate also. Even just sitting next to him like this felt so good, so right. And she wished they could stay like this forever, on this beach, away from the outside world.

He pulled out the bottle of champagne from the basket. "Hmm, I guess this is not so good for you, in your condition. Wait, I have some water here" as he found the bottle of water and handed it to her.

She took it without speaking.

"We should sleep in the chopper, its getting cold out here. It's not good for you in your condition." Alex finally spoke "And I don't think I can fix the chopper until morning."

"You don't have to remind me about my "condition" every five minutes Alex." She snapped at him.

"Yeah, Sorry" He mumbled. He just wanted to look after her, take care of her, and the baby. But he reminded himself that wasn't his job, and she didn't' want or need that from him. She had made that part clear. He still couldn't get over it. A baby. It should have been his baby. If he wasn't being so stupid running around with Fiona it would have been his baby. She already told him she loved him, and she knew how Alex felt about her. He couldn't believe she had any real feelings for Lawrence. She would come around. He knew what it meant to her, a second chance to be a mother, and she would be a great mother. Just the picture of her with a little baby in her arms made him smile. But why couldn't he be part of that picture? He loved her with his whole heart and he would love her baby, their baby, unconditionally just as he did Charlotte. But she didn't want that.

"Fine, suit yourself, I am going to sleep in the chopper. If you don't want to join me at least take this" He handed his jacket to her and walked off. He was really trying, but it seemed nothing he could say or do was the right thing, and it hurt him too much to keep trying.

It was about 10 am when they finally arrived back at Drovers the next morning. Jodi could tell things hadn't gone too well when she heard Stevie slamming the doors.

"Stevie…" She called out, but before she could continue Stevie interrupted her

"Don't Jodi,…"

So Jodi didn't. Although she wasn't sure exactly what she wasn't supposed to do.

Stevie continued out to the verandah and was startled to see Nick and Tess there.

"Nick, Tess, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"That's what I was trying to explain" Jodi added coming up behind Stevie.

"Just visiting for a week." Tess exclaimed as hugs were exchanged. "Where have you been all night?" Tess asked slightly amused.

Alex then entered the scene with Stevie's boots in his hand "You left these in the chopper" He exclaimed as he handed then to her, and she realized that she was barefoot.

"Nick, Tess!" He exclaimed as he finally noticed his brother and sister in law there.

"Thanks" Stevie mumbled as she put her boots back on. Alex exchanged greetings with Nick and Tess.

The group stood around stunned for a moment, had Alex and Stevie been out all night together?

Kate entered with Tea and biscuits and Jodi stuffed a biscuit into her mouth to prevent her from saying anything she shouldn't if Tess should ask her any questions about Alex, Stevie or Lawrence.

"Well let's eat. " Tess declared "We have a lot to catch up on" slightly puzzled by the events of the morning.

The last thing Alex wanted to do was have morning tea, he wanted to get the hell out of there. But Tess and Nick had come all this way to visit, Nick was his brother and there really was no getting out of it.

Although Stevie tried her best "Maybe later Tess, I need to fix the boundary fence before the sheep get out." Stevie thought that sounded like a reasonable excuse to get out of morning tea with Alex.

Jodi could tell something was up and felt sorry for Stevie, so she quickly swallowed her mouthful of food and added "Oh yeah, we really need to do that right away, I'll help you Stevie, Sorry Tess, we'll catch up later on." Jodi was also anxious to hear all about the date with Alex.

Stevie gave Jodi a grateful look and the two of them were about to head off and saddle up.

"Fix the fence later, I'll help you guys, it wont take long if all of us pitch in." Tess ordered as she grabbed Stevie's hand "I've missed all you guys so much."

Jodi looked apologetically at Stevie, at least she had tried. Jodi then decided it was best to start eating again so that no one could ask her any questions. She couldn't get into trouble that way.

Tess was beginning to wonder just what was going on and was determined to get to the bottom of it. She didn't really have to dig very deep though, as once again Alex put his foot in it.

He looked to Stevie and said "Yeah Stevie you really should eat something first before you go out to work, you are eating for two." He reminded her.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. Instantly he realized that not all of the others knew about Stevie's pregnancy. In fact none of them did.

Kate dropped her cup of Tea and Jodi almost choked on her biscuit. Jodi knew something was going on, but that was the last thing she expected to hear.

For the first time that morning Stevie looked over to Alex. If looks could kill he would have been a dead man. How could he just blurt out her secret like that. No one knew about her pregnancy, no one except Lawrence and him. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever, but she wasn't ready for everyone to know about it. She trusted him, and he humiliated her in front of all her friends.

Alex responded with a look that said 'Sorry, I thought they knew.' And Alex had just thought they all knew, that they were all laughing at him behind his back. That he was the last one to find out. They were all so close here at Drovers, it didn't occur to him that Stevie hadn't told anyone. Didn't girls always tell each other this kind of stuff?

Stevie took off with Tess following behind her, Kate and Jodi retreated to the kitchen, leaving Nick and Alex on the verandah.


	10. Chapter 10

Jodi and Kate sat in the kitchen.

"Wow" Said Jodi

"Yeah" Kate agreed "Wow."

"Did you see the look on Stevie's face when Alex blurted that out?….I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now." Jodi declared.

"Do you think he is the father?" Kate asked her.

"Maybe. Maybe that's why he broke it off with Fiona." Jodi reasoned.

"Yeah but then why is Stevie engaged to Lawrence? Maybe Lawrence is the father?" Kate proposed

"Yes that would explain the quick engagement" Jodi agreed.

"Poor Alex" Kate sighed.

Alex slapped himself in the head, how could he be so stupid.

"I cant believe I just said that Nick, I thought everyone knew, I didn't realize it was a bloody secret, and how long can you keep something like that secret anyway Nick, I mean I just don't understand girls, I thought they tell each other everything all the time……." Alex stopped and turned to Nick and asked quietly "I really put my foot in it this time didn't I?"

"Yeah you did" Nick admitted with a smile "But Stevie will get over it." Nick slapped his brother playfully on the back "Well, congratulations Alex" Nick extended his hand to shake with Alex.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Nick?" Alex demanded

"The baby, you and Stevie……." Nick's voice trailed off as he realized he had jumped to the conclusion that Alex was the father.

"The kid isn't mine, alright Nick!" Alex yelled at his brother. "And why would you assume it was, I'm engaged to Fiona, I mean I was engaged ……..Well why would you think the kid was mine?"

"Dad called and told me you broke it off with Fiona. I can't say I was surprised…and I just thought….well you and Stevie….I mean she has had feelings for you for a long long time Alex." Nick informed his brother.

"What? What the bloody hell are you talking about now! How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"I know because I have two eyes in my head mate." Nick insisted "Everyone knows how she felt about you. Everyone except for you because you were too blind to open your eyes and see it."

"Well why the bloody hell didn't you tell me before, then I wouldn't be in this mess?" Alex asked as he knocked over the table and chairs.

Nick stood back and let Alex get his anger out. Nick understood that Alex was upset, he had feelings for Stevie too, Nick knew that. After Alex calmed down he sat on the steps. Nick sat beside him.

"So, who is the father then?" Nick asked.

Tess had known exactly where to find Stevie. She always came to the roof of the old hay shed. Tess climbed up and sat next to her friend.

"Wow." Tess said "You and Alex finally…"

Stevie interrupted "Oh, no no no Tess….there is no me and Alex." She insisted.

"But Alex said…I mean I just thought…….You told me how you felt about Alex, and now you're pregnant……." Tess stumbled to find the words.

"The baby, it isn't his." Stevie stated finally, putting Tess out of her misery.

"Oh" Tess said. For once in her life she was speechless. She was shocked to hear Alex blurt out about Stevie being pregnant. But that was nothing compared to the shock of hearing that it wasn't Alex's baby. Who else could it be? Tess wondered. She hadn't been gone THAT long in Argentina. And when she left Stevie had eyes for no one but Alex.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tess asked putting her hand on Stevie's shoulder.

"No Tess, that's the last thing I want to do."

Tess nodded, and unable to find any suitable words of comfort Tess gave her friend a hug.

After the night she had with Alex, Stevie couldn't have imagined the day getting any worse. How could Alex do that to her? And now everyone knew, everyone would be wondering and talking and asking her questions, and she would have to come up with a story to satisfy them. Of all the times for Nick and Tess to come and visit, why did it have to be now? It was one thing to totally screw up your life, but it was another thing to have all your friends know every intimate detail about it. Still, there was no going back now. It was time to face the future, whatever it may hold.


	11. Chapter 11

13. Stevie and Tess mended the fences. Tess hadn't realized while she was gone just how much she had missed Drovers, and simple things like fixing fences. Tess was curious beyond belief about everything that had been going on while she was gone. But she knew better than to question Stevie about it right now. It would just cause Stevie to run off. Stevie would tell her if and when she wanted to. And not before. So they mended the fence, talking about he sheep, the cattle, the tractor. And Tess waited and hoped for Stevie to open up to her.

Alex and Nick headed over to Wilgul. Alex was certain that he wouldn't be welcome at Drovers any time soon. Alex offered Nick a beer. Nick thought it was a bit early in the day, but could see that Alex was stressed out and joined him for a beer. Nick too was curious about things, but didn't have any luck getting any information out of Alex. So Nick teased Alex about how the place had fallen apart without him here. This got no reaction out of Alex though.

Nick phoned Drovers in the late afternoon and invited the gang out to dinner in Gungellan with him and Alex. It didn't surprise anyone that Stevie declined the invitation. Kate and Jodi did too. Tess sighed and thought to herself it was going to be one incredibly long week if Stevie and Alex were continuing to avoid each other. Still, she got dressed and waited out the front for the Ryan boys to collect her.

The Gungellan pub hadn't changed much. But Tess had missed this place also. Alex hardly spoke two words all night, and Tess thought to herself she may as well just be on a date with Nick. So after dinner they decided to head home. It was on the way home that Stevie's name came up in conversation. The car had a flat tyre, and the boys got out to change it. Although Nick was the only one working on the car. Alex's mind was elsewhere. It was then that Alex took the opportunity to talk to Tess.

"Is she really mad Tess?"

"Who?" Tess asked. Although she had a pretty good idea who he was talking about.

"Stevie." Alex continued. "I swear I didn't mean to say that, I just wasn't thinking, and I thought everyone knew, I just thought everyone knew." Alex tried to explain.

"Nah she's not that mad." Tess told him, and it was true. Stevie sure wasn't happy that everyone found out, but she didn't seem that angry at Alex.

"She will think I did it deliberately, to get back at her, but I swear I just didn't think."

"Maybe you should explain that to Stevie." Tess suggested to him

"Did she say anything to you?"

"About….?" Tess asked

"Nothing…." And that ended the conversation as Nick had changed the tyre and they were ready to get back on the road.

"Thanks for the help with the tyre" Nick teased his brother, but Alex hadn't heard him.

Alex dropped Nick and Tess back at Drovers. Despite the fact that dinner had been brief, the flat tyre on the way had held them up and it was late when they returned. They stood on the verandah, Tess invited Alex in for a coffee, but he declined.

"You can't avoid Stevie forever, and besides it's late, I'm sure everyone's asleep." Tess told him.

Alex seemed to consider this for a moment. It was then that they heard the screaming. Alex had heard that sound before, and he knew it was Stevie screaming in her sleep.

Tess rushed into the house, Nick and Alex close behind her. Jodi and Kate were sitting on the top of the stair case in their PJ's.

"Don't Tess." Jodi began as Tess headed for Stevis's room. "She hates it when we wake her up."

Alex didn't hear Jodi, or if he did he didn't pay any attention. He didn't stop to think that perhaps he was the last person Stevie wanted to see after he spilled her secret to everyone. He didn't stop to remember that Stevie told him she didn't need or want him in her life. All he heard was Stevie screaming, and nothing could have stopped him from going to her. He ran up the stairs stepping over Kate and Jodi and entered Stevie's room.

Tess looked to Kate and Jodi questioningly as she sat on the stairs with the others.

"We used to wake her up at first. But she hates it when we do that. She didn't speak to us for days, she would hardly look at us. And she asked us to stop. Told us to ignore it, so now we just sit here and wait for her to stop screaming. She will eventually, and then she will go back to sleep soon."

"Every night?" Tess asked.

"Pretty much." Jodi nodded.

"Come on squirt" Jodi and Kate decided they should head for bed now. Nick led Tess away also. Tess hesitated…"Alex will look after her." Nick assured her. Tess didn't doubt that. But what on earth was going on with those two?


	12. Chapter 12

Alex gently shook her and called her name to wake her. She sat up gasping for breath, tears in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her so distressed.

"It's ok, it's just a dream" he told her as he gently stroked her hair.

Fatigue and fear disoriented her, and for a moment she just went with the flow as he took her into his arms. The safety of being in his arms was something that she longed for more than anything at that moment.

Alex, seeing her, being so close to her, he just wanted to hold her, take all the pain away, tell her it was ok.

She came to her senses and pulled away from him. "You shouldn't be here Alex." She hated that he had seen her like this, again. She shouldn't be in his arms, she was engaged to someone else. And after the way she had treated Alex on the beach, why was he even bothering with her?

"Yeah. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He mumbled as he stood up. "Look Stevie, I'm sorry about before. I really shouldn't have said anything in front of them.."

"Nah you shouldn't" She agreed with him.

"I didn't mean to, I wouldn't do it deliberately, I wasn't thinking, I thought they all knew, I'm sorry."

See could see he was sorry in his eyes. It wasn't his style to have done it deliberately to get back at her. He turned to walk away. She tried to let him go, to keep her mouth shut. Everything was far too complicated with Alex in the picture, and it would be better all round if he just walked away now. But she couldn't let him do it.

"Forget it, it's done now. It wasn't going to be a secret forever anyway." She said. "And I'm sorry too, for everything" For dropping the bombshell like that, for rejecting him, for getting in this stupid mess in the first place. But he understood what she meant without the words and smiled at her.

He stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her.

"Whatever else happens Stevie, we've always been mates, and I reckon you could use a mate." He told her.

She smiled at him, "I reckon I could, but I reckon I could do better than you" she teased him.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked

"Sure" She replied. What was the harm in having hot chocolate with a mate?

And they headed quietly down to the kitchen.

Tess couldn't sleep either.

"Well I didn't hear any yelling or throwing things." She observed.

"Hmmm" mumbled Nick

"Nick are you listening to me?"

"Yeah"

"What did Alex say to you?"

"Not much."

"What is going on with those two? Maybe I should go see if Stevie is ok?"

"Leave them alone Tess, they'll be fine." Nick said as he rolled over and went to sleep.

I hope so, Tess thought to herself. Stevie and Alex hadn't even wanted to see each other a few hours ago. And Stevie was adamant that there was nothing between her and Alex. But hadn't they been out all night together last night? And Alex had broken off his engagement to Fiona? But Stevie was pregnant to someone else. It didn't quite make sense to Tess.

As she was pondering the possibilities she heard the floorboards creaking, and footsteps down the stairs.

She climbed out of bed and crept hallway down the stairs. She heard them talking but couldn't make out the words. But she saw them smiling. And their feelings for one another were evident. Satisfied that everything was alright, she turned and headed back to bed.

Alex wasn't around at breakfast the next morning. His car was gone. Stevie was gone also. Tess thought se might still be asleep, but Jodi informed her that Stevie had gone to feed the horses. Breakfast was just like the old times, Tess thought to herself. The usual chatter about the farm, the jobs for the day. Tess volunteered to help with the drenching. Jodi insisted it was her holiday and she didn't have to do drenching. These words hit Tess hard, this was her place after all? She had become a visitor on her own property. She wasn't on a holiday, she was home.

"Jodes can I ask you something?" Tess spoke

"Sure" Jodi smiled at her. "As long as you're not going to ask me to clean the troughs coz I did it last week, its Kate's turn."

"No it's not about the troughs. It's about Stevie and Alex." Tess stated. She couldn't help but notice that Jodi and Kate exchanged awkward glances, and Kate got up from the table to make a cup of tea.

"What about them?" Jodi asked.

"What the hell is going on with those two?" Tess asked "I haven't been gone that long have I?"

"Oh I don't really know any more than you Tess. You should ask Stevie." Jodi told her

"Not that it will do you any good to ask her." Kate added "But good luck to you. You'll need it."

"Well maybe she will talk to you Tess, but she won't talk to us. The pregnancy was news to us too." Jodi added.

Tess gathered that from the way Jodi choked on her biscuit, and Kate dropped her cup of tea.

"But you must know something girls. What about Fiona and Alex, why did they spilt up?"

"We don't know, that was news to us too." Jodi told her

"Where did Stevie and Alex go the other night?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders "No idea. They took off in the chopper and came back the next day."

"So is there something going on with those two."

Jodi shrugged her shoulders "Who knows with those two."

"What does she dream about?"

"No idea Tess." Jodi told her "She wont talk about it.

"Is Stevie seeing anyone else?" Tess asked. As soon as she asked the question she had seen the look in Jodi's eyes. At last, some answers.

"I'm not sure Tess" Jodi told her quickly, "Well come on Kate, we better get started."

"Wait a minute Jodi, tell me what you know. And I know you know something. You cant hide things from your big sister." Tess told her

"You should ask Stevie." Jodi told her.

What happened to the Jodi that Tess remembered, the Jodi who knew everything about everyone and couldn't wait to spill the gossip to everyone else? Not that Tess was gossiping, she was just concerned about her friend. But she had counted on Jodi to help her with some missing details. Kate was right; it wouldn't do much good to ask Stevie about it, she wouldn't tell if she didn't want to. Still Tess decided it was worth a try to ask, and time was running out, she and Nick only had a week here.

As if on cue, a tall handsome man appeared in the doorway. Tess looked at him with confusion. What was this stranger doing in her kitchen?

"Oh, Hi Lawrence." Jodi spoke.

"Good morning Jodi, Kate." He nodded to greet the girls.

Nick stood to introduce himself "Nick Ryan."

"Lawrence Wilson" The two shook hands.

Nick continued "This is my wife, Tess."

"Hello Tess, I have heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tess smiled back at him. How had he heard about her? And why hadn't she heard anything about him.

"Would you like coffee?" Jodi offered

"No thank you Jodi. I was looking for Stephanie."

"She's at the stables." Kate told him.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you Nick, Tess." And with that he turned and left the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Tess and Nick looked questioningly to Kate and Jodi.

"Well come on squirt…" Jodi began, trying to escape before they were bombarded with questions from Tess. Jodi felt awkward. She knew Tess was just concerned for Stevie, but Jodi still felt bad talking about all this, she knew Stevie would hate them to be talking behind her back.

"Not so fast little sister. Who is that?" Tess got up from the table to stop Jodi from leaving.

It was something about the way that Tess said "little sister" that made Jodi stop still in her tracks. Jodi hadn't been a little sister for very long, but she quickly learned that the little sister did what big sister asked. "Oh that is Lawrence." Jodi said, trying to answer the question, but also not give anything away.

"Yes I gathered that much." Tess told her "Is that who Stevie is seeing?"

Jodi had been waiting for that question. "Well…Sort of…Well he is her fiancé. And that's all I know about him, I swear" Jodi added quickly, hoping that Stevie wouldn't be too mad at her for spilling about that. Well Stevie should know by now there are no secrets on this place anyhow Jodi told herself.

Even Nick gave his full attention to the conversation now. "Her fiancé?" Nick asked disbelievingly. Poor Alex, Nick thought to himself.

Tess had to sit down.

"Where'd he come from? He's not from around here." Nick observed.

"He's new to the district. He's from the city. He's a Dr." Kate added. And that was now the entirety of what she and Jodi knew about Lawrence Wilson.

"A Dr? From the City?" Tess repeated to herself.

With that Kate and Jodi left to start the daily chores, leaving a bewildered Nick and Tess behind them.

Nick and Tess finished breakfast in silence. Tess waited as long as she possible could stand to wait, which was about five minutes, after hearing Lawrence drive away. She practically ran towards the stables to find Stevie. She had to know what was going on. Nick told her to leave it alone, Stevie would talk when she was ready. But Tess was here for only a few more days. She could see her friend's life was in a mess and she wanted to help.

"Morning Stevie." Tess greeted her friend with a hug.

"Good morning to you too Tess, what was that for?" She asked

"I just thought you could do with a hug." Tess told her "And I want you to know that I am here for you if you want to talk about anything."

"You mean you are dying to hear all the gossip about how I once again screwed up my life completely." Stevie responded coldly.

Tess was hurt by this comment. "That's not true Stevie, I care about you, and I am worried about you, and I want to help." Tess continued.

Stevie felt bad at lashing out at Tess. It wasn't Tess' fault that she was in this mess.

"Is it true you're engaged to a Dr from the city?" Tess asked. It was obvious Stevie wasn't going to offer any information so Tess decided to jump in with the questions.

"Yeah its true" Stevie admitted. Denying it would be pointless.

"Wow." Tess was speechless.

"You could try 'congratulations' Tess" Stevie told her

"Sorry, Congratulations. I am happy for you Stevie, If this is what you want." Tess told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stevie asked her, she was fast losing patience with this conversation.

"I know you don't love him." Tess told her.

"You sound sure of yourself." Stevie replied.

"I am. Because I know how you feel about Alex." Tess insisted.

She could see Stevie cringe at the mention of Alex. And for a moment Tess considered dropping the conversation. But she had to get to the bottom of this.

"That's the past" Stevie replied. Could this conversation get any worse?

"Don't lie to me Stevie, we've been friends for a long time. You can't even look at me and tell me you love Lawrence."

Well, Tess had a point. Had Stevie really expected to fool Tess, or anyone, that she loved Lawrence?

"So what?" Stevie told her. "Lots of people get married for other reasons."

"What about Alex?" Tess pressed her.

"Alex is a good mate. Better than I deserve after the way I treated him. That's all he is" Stevie insisted, but she wasn't fooling anyone, even herself.

"There was a time not so long ago that you wanted there to be more than that." Tess told her.

"Things change. He never felt the same way." Stevie told Tess.

"He broke it off with Fiona." Tess remarked.

"Nothing to do with me" Stevie insisted. But as she spoke, she remembered his words "Its you, I love you." Alex gave up Fiona for her, and she trampled all over his heart. Stevie insisted again "Alex is a mate, that's all."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Stevie. I saw him last night, running into your room. I saw the look in his eyes when he ran to you, he would die for you Stevie." Tess told her

Stevie was silent. How often in the past she dreamed of those words. She sat down on the ground, Tess sat beside her. "So what's really going on?" Tess asked her.

"I don't know where to begin" she stated, as she finally gave in to Tess and decided to tell the story.


	14. Chapter 14

"He is a nice guy Tess. Lawrence I mean, You don't even know him, I know you would like him" Stevie started.

"I never said he wasn't a nice guy." Tess protested "There's plenty of nice guys out there, you don't have to marry all of them. He's just not very…you. I mean, he calls you 'Stephanie'!"

"You don't understand Tess. Everything is so simple as for as you're concerned."

"Yeah I think it is pretty simple. Marrying someone you don't love is a pretty stupid thing to do. Especially when there is someone who you do love in the picture." Tess told her friend.

"Actually until two days ago, the man I loved was engaged to someone else, so what did you want me to do? Wait forever? It killed me to see him with Fiona. I had to move on, and I did." Stevie tried to defend her choices. "It's so easy for you, your life is perfect. You've never made any mistakes, and everything is so black and white in the world of Tess McLeod."

"My life isn't perfect. You know that. I know that things are complicated, I just don't want to see you screw up your life again." Tess regretted those words immediately. She hadn't meant it to sound quite like that. But honestly she just wanted to knock some sense into that girl. What was she doing, marrying Lawrence?

"Again?" Stevie asked her. Sure she realized better than anyone that she had screwed up in the past. But having it throw in her face by her best friend hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that.." Tess began "I just don't want you to do something you will regret later."

"I know I screwed up in the past. That's why I am doing this. I won't make the same mistakes I made with Rose. Nothing will stop me from giving this baby everything, everything I could never give to Rose. Not you, not Alex, not anyone."

"You don't have to marry Lawrence in order to do that. You have friends to support you, and Alex, you have a place to live, money to provide for your baby. You don't need to marry him. I know you must be scared, Claire was so scared too. She nearly married Peter you know…"

"I'm not Claire" Stevie interrupted her.

"Stevie I just think you should take some time to think about things before making any decisions" Tess stated simply.

"Yeah well thanks for the advice Tess, but I've made up my mind. Look I think it's best if I go and stay with Lawrence." Stevie replied

"No, don't be stupid, Drovers is your home, what are you doing Stevie?" Tess asked her

"Maybe I have had enough of you telling me how stupid I am, and how I have made the wrong choices, and screwed everything up. It's my life Tess, so butt out. You never wanted me here Tess, right from day one. You accused me of stealing from you and tried to turn Claire against me."

Tess was stunned by this. She was trying to help, not to lecture Stevie. And why was Stevie bringing up all that ancient history? She had really lost the plot. Everyone just needed to calm down a bit. "Stevie that was a long time ago, so much has happened since then. I can't believe you would bring that up now. You're not thinking clearly, let's go have a cup of tea and calm down."

"Thank you Tess but I am thinking perfectly clearly. Just because I don't agree with everything you say doesn't not make me wrong. I think its best if I leave. Now."

Stevie walked away. Tess knew better than to follow after her, her mind was made up and trying to talk to her now would only cause another argument. Tess wondered how she had become the enemy? She was only trying to help.

Nick headed over to Wilgul to talk to Alex. Nick tried to imagine what Stevie and Tess were talking about.

"So do you know Lawrence?" Nick asked

"Yeah I know him. He's a knob" Alex responded

"You know about…him and Stevie?" Nick continued

"What about them?" Alex asked

"Jodi told me they are engaged." Nick told his brother gently.

Alex laughed "Yeah I knew that. I interrupted their wedding last week, did Jodi tell you that? They would be married right now if I hadn't stopped them."

Nick was speechless "Wow" was all he could respond.

"Yeah she does some bloody stupid things, what was she thinking?" Alex continued on.

"Could say the same about you and Fiona" Nick observed.

Alex shot his brother a dirty look.

"Sorry, just saying." Nick told him.

Alex knew he had made mistakes too, stupid choices, what if he had married Fiona? Why did he wait so long to tell Stevie how he felt? He was the one who had been stupid.

"So you interrupted the wedding?" Nick tried to get his brother talking again.

"Yeah." Alex responded "And she looked so beautiful Nick."


	15. Chapter 15

Stevie headed back to the house to get her car keys and a few belongings. She would come back for the rest later she decided, maybe next week when Nick and Tess were gone. Or she would send Lawrence to get them. She thought back to the conversation she had earlier with Lawrence. He was so desperate to get married. And the sooner the better. He had been very patient with her really, while she changed her mind back and forth again and again. She was the one who first suggested they get married. It seemed to be a mutually beneficial arrangement. But that was before Alex and Fiona broke up. Stevie tried to tell herself it didn't make a difference, but it did. Lawrence realized it too. That was what he came over to discuss with her. That was why he was in such a hurry to get married now. She didn't know what to say to him. She was completely torn, she just couldn't give him an answer right away. She needed time to think, and he wasn't prepared to give that to her. She had the feeling that there was something Lawrence was keeping from her.

Stevie ran into Jodi on the way, and figured out that Jodi had probably overheard most if not all of the conversation with Tess.

"Stevie wait a sec." Jodi started to say as she came up alongside her.

Stevie was prepared for all the things Jodi would say to convince her to stay. But instead Jodi said "I really need you to help me pick up the feed order from Gungellan, we hardly have any feed left, and it will take all day if I do it myself, and I have to fix the fences in the sheep paddock before it gets dark."

Stevie hesitated for a moment. Then decided she would help Jodi. She should have got the feed last week like she was supposed to. She hadn't been much help round Drovers lately, and Jodi and Kate had picked up a lot of extra work. Besides, Stevie didn't really want to go and see Lawrence. She didn't know where she wanted to go. And helping Jodi with the feed was a good way to fill in a couple of hours.

Jodi never asked anything on the drive into town. Not about Tess, or Lawrence, or Alex. Stevie could have hugged her for it. So they chatted about the stock, about Kate and Dave, anything and everything else.

Nick and Alex headed into Gungellan Pub for lunch. Alex stopped in his tracks when he saw Lawrence sitting at the bar. Nick tried to stop Alex from speaking to him, but it was no use.

"Thought you were out of town mate?" Alex asked "Why don't you do us all a favor and not come back next time?" Alex told him.

"I needed to sort some things out with my fiancé . And how is your fiancé Alex? You remember her don't you? Perhaps you should spend more time sorting out your own life and stop interfering in mine" Lawrence suggested.

Alex answered him "Actually Fiona has gone back to the city, for good."

"Yes I heard. So now you are after my fiancé. I have some news for you, she isn't interested." Lawrence replied.

"Nah mate, It's you she's not interested in. Stevie doesn't need you around making life difficult for her." Alex told him "So do us all a favor and get lost."

"Really, I could say the same about you Alex. I think you should mind your own business and leave my family alone."

"If you do anything to hurt her I will kill you, do you hear me?" Alex threatened him.

"I think you are talking to the wrong person Alex, if you are so concerned about Stephanie perhaps you should have this conversation with your father." Lawrence suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean: Alex asked confused. "Listen mate, Stevie doesn't love you, she doesn't want you around, she doesn't want to marry you, all I did was walk in the room on your wedding day and she went running mate. So take a hint."

"And yet, she is still engaged to me Alex.. She is mine. And I suggest you get used to it." Lawrence told him.

It wasn't long before Alex threw the first punch, that bloke just made him see red. Lawrence fought back, and before too long the two men were engaged in a fight. The others in the pub didn't pay much attention, it was a regular occurrence around here, they looked on with interest, glad for the entertainment. Nick knew better than to try and get Alex to see sense at that moment, and he stood back waiting for it to be over.

It was at the moment that Jodi and Stevie entered the pub. Jodi saw it first and tried to convince Stevie that they didn't need to eat lunch just yet. She tried to leave before Stevie had seen it, but it was too late. Without thinking Stevie rushed towards the two men, there was no doubt in her mind that they were fighting over her.

"Stop it" She screamed at them both "Stop it now!" But they didn't listen.

"Stay out of this, Stephanie!", Lawrence warned her.

Jodi grimaced "Stephanie?" She repeated, earning herself a look from Stevie. "What?" Jodi said shrugging her shoulders "No one calls you that. Ever."

Stevie forgot the comment about her name and tried again to separate the men before someone got seriously hurt.

"Alex, Lawrence, will you stop it?", yelled Stevie and tried to pull them apart. Stevie rushed between them, but in the same moment Lawrence launched his fist toward Alex, but it landed right on Stevie, knocking her unconscious.

"Stevie!", screamed Jodi.

Alex quickly raced to her and cradled her in his arms. He called her name gently but she didn't answer.

Lawrence rushed over to them "Let me have a look at her." He insisted

"Keep your hands off her, don't ever touch her again, do you hear me?" Alex screamed at him as he held Stevie close to him.

"Alex, I am a Dr, let me look at her." Lawrence insisted.

"You did this to her in the first place." Alex reminded him. "Don't touch her."

"It was an accident Alex, now let me examine her." Lawrence pleaded.

Nick and Jodi pleaded with Alex to let Lawrence help Stevie, after all he was a Dr.

As Alex held her in his arms he remembered that moment, that horrific moment when he realized that he had lost Claire forever. He wouldn't make that mistake twice. He wouldn't let Stevie go now that he found her, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and he wouldn't let Lawrence touch her ever again.

"I told you, don't you touch her, I'm taking her to the hospital, come on Nick help me." Alex insisted.


	16. Chapter 16

Nick drove the others to the hospital. Alex wouldn't release his grasp on Stevie. He wouldn't let the others even touch her. Jodi handed him a handkerchief to stop the bleeding from the cut on her head. Alex reluctantly put her down when they arrived at the hospital. He put her down gently on the bed, and the Drs steered him out of the room. Nick explained what had happened including that she was pregnant. Alex took one look back at her lying lifeless in the bed.

"You better not let anything happen to her, you will be sorry, do you hear me, I will kill you." Alex threatened the Dr.

Nick led him away "Shut up Alex, let them do their job."

"But I love her." He replied.

"I know." Nick slapped his brother on the back "She'll be alright." He reassured him. Nick tried to recall the last time he had seen such anger, such fear, such desperation in his brother's eyes. After Claire died. Nick was glad Alex finally realized his feelings about Stevie. He only hoped that things would work out this time. He wasn't sure if Alex could live without her now.

The following hours were spent in the waiting room. Nick got Alex some ice for his now black eye- Lawrence had got a few decent punches in. Lawrence arrived shortly after and sat at the opposite end of the waiting room. And some time later Tess and Kate had arrived also. 

"What happened?" Tess asked, and Nick explained that Stevie had got in the middle of a fight between Alex and Lawrence, and was knocked unconscious.

Tess looked over to Alex and Lawrence. Both had obvious scars from the fight. "I hope you are both happy now." She commented.

"What happened Tess, is that he did this to her" Alex looked over towards Lawrence.

"It was a stupid fight, it shouldn't have happened, we were both at fault Alex." Lawrence reasoned with him. 

"Get lost mate, she doesn't need you around, we will look after her. You've done enough damage for one day." Alex yelled.

"Actually I think you should leave, Alex, I can take care of my fiancé without your help." Lawrence responded.

"Take care of her? You just knocked her unconscious." Alex replied.

"Shut up, both of you!" Jodi yelled. "This is a hospital, and people don't need to hear your stupid arguing. You are both as bad as each other. She was yelling at you two to stop, but neither one of you listened."

Fearful of another fight breaking out Nick steered his brother to the other side of the waiting room.

After some time the Dr entered the waiting room. He shook hands with Lawrence "Larry, how are you?" He asked. Alex should have known that Lawrence was friends with all the Drs here.

"How is my fiancé?" Lawrence responded.

Alex wanted to punch the guy every time he called Stevie his fiancé. But he was too anxious to hear if Stevie was ok, and he let it slide this time.

"There doesn't seem to be too much damage. Mild concussion. A few stitches." The Dr informed them "Looks like you could do with a few stitches yourself Larry." He joked as he noticed Lawrence's split lip.

"And the baby?" Lawrence asked.

"The baby is fine." The Dr smiled. "We'd just like to keep her overnight for observation." He continued

"Well is she alright or isn't she?" Alex asked.

"Yes, she is fine, a bit of a headache I imagine. We like to keep an eye on any head injury for 24 hours, especially with loss of consciousness." The Dr explained.

Alex almost fell to the floor he was so relieved. He hadn't realized how worried he was about her until he had been told she was ok. Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment. All he wanted to do was hold her and never let go.

"Which room is she in?" Lawrence asked his Dr friend.

"Get away mate she doesn't want to see you, you did this to her." Alex told him.

"We'll let Stephanie be the judge of that." Lawrence responded.

The Dr interrupted them both "Gentlemen, I think it is best if you both leave. Ms Hall kindly thanks you for your concern, and requests that you leave. If you do not leave, I will call security to escort you from the premises. I have had enough of the two of you causing disruption in the waiting room. Now that you know the patient is fine, you can please leave. I will not have you upsetting my patients. She does not wish to have any visitors, except she would like a word with you Jodi."

"Sure" Jodi nodded, and followed the nurse down the corridor.

Neither Alex nor Lawrence was happy with this. Nick convinced Alex it was better to leave for now before they get kicked out. Lawrence tried to convince his Dr friend to let him in for a few minutes, But with no success. And eventually he left also after being threatened with security. Neither man had given up though.

Nick took Alex home. The comment Lawrence had made earlier in the day hung in his mind _"Perhaps you should speak to your father?" _What on earth did Harry have to do with this mess. Nick wanted to go straight over to Killarney to get to the bottom of it, but he decided he better do the brotherly thing an keep an eye on Alex to make sure he didn't do anything to get himself arrested. He wondered if Alex knew what Harry's involvement was. Nick decided not to bring it up for the moment, not that Alex was paying attention to anything he said.

Nick put the kettle on as Alex sat on the sofa. Alex picked up the phone on the table.

"Stop calling the hospital, Stevie is fine, she doesn't want to talk to you, let the poor girl get some rest, and you are driving the nurses crazy." Nick told him for at least the tenth time.

"I'm not calling the hospital Nick, I'm calling someone else, and if you don't mind I'd like some privacy." With that Alex picked up the cordless phone and disappeared into his room.

Nick wondered briefly who on earth Alex was calling, and why it was such a secret. But for the moment Nick was just relieved Alex was in his room and not out causing more trouble. They had enough drama for one day.

Jodi went in to visit with Stevie. She hugged her friend and asked if she was ok. Stevie nodded with tears in her eyes.

"The Dr said you're going to be ok" Jodi reassured her.

"I know." She replied as she wiped away her tears "But when I woke up here, I was so scared, that something had happened to the baby. I don't know what i'd do if anything happened Jodi."

Jodi took hold of her hand "Don't worry about that now, everything is ok, you just need to get some rest. Don't worry about anything else."

Stevie nodded.

"Jodi?" She asked.

"What?" Jodi replied.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone...about that night?"

"I didn't think it mattered" Jodi replied uncomfortably. "Why are you thinking about that now, you have so much other stuff to think about."

"You know that I killed him, don't you Jodi?" Stevie asked.

"It was an accident, don't beat yourself up about it. He was a loser. Serves him right for stealing from us anyway." Jodi responded.

"Trent. His name was Trent. And he might have been a loser but he was still a human being. If you thought it was an accident, then why didn't you ever tell anyone I was there that night?" Stevie asked her.

"I guess I just wanted to forget all about it. Forget about him. I was the one who first offered him the job on Drovers. Big mistake. We lost a lot of money because of him. And that was my fault. He was a creep and I'm not sorry he died. And if you had anything to do with the accident, it doesn't matter now, just forget it. He's gone, and you have other things to worry about. But if you need to get something off your chest, then I'm here to listen." Jodi offered.

"Do you promise you won't say anything, to anyone? No one knows what I'm about to tell you Jodi, and I want it to stay that way." Stevie cautioned her.

"I promise. Tell me." Jodi said as she sat down opposite Stevie and took her hands.

Stevie wasn't certain that Jodi was the right person to tell this to, but at that moment she had to tell someone before she went crazy. Jodi had stuck by her all along, and never mentioned anything that night when Stevie came home in the middle of the night with blood stains all over her clothes. Stevie never sayd where she was, but when they found the body the next day Jodi had put two and two together that Stevie had been there at some point. But the death was ruled as an accident, and Jodi never mentioned it again. Even when Stevie woke up screaming every night since. Stevie asked her to forget it, and Jodi did.

"I did kill him Jodi." Stevie admitted. "I didn't mean to. It happened really quickly. He had a knife, and I just didn't think, and I grabbed a rock, it was all I could find, and I hit him over the head. Hard. And then he was dead. But I didn't mean to kill him."

"Wow" Jodi was speechless. "But he had a knife, it was self defense, he was a nasty guy, he probably would have hurt you. Don't feel bad about it." Jodi reassured her but she could see her words were falling on deaf ears "Why did you go over there in the first place?" Jodi asked

"It was so stupid. I never should have done it. He stole from us, and I wanted to get back what he owed us. He caught me in his quarters at Killarney…" Stevie hesitated

"Go on, tell me Stevie." Jodi encouraged her

"He grabbed me and dragged me outside. I tried to scream but he had his hands over my mouth. I hit him and kicked him, but it didn't make any difference. He threw me down behind some bushes…..and he raped me."

"Oh my God!" Jodi couldn't hide the horror in her voice as she put her arm around her friend.

"It was my fault, I never should have gone there in the first place, and I should have fought him harder, I should have screamed louder, I should have done something. Then I finally got away from him, and he followed me, and I saw the knife…and you know the rest." She finished quietly.

"Stevie don't blame yourself, Don't." Jodi told her "Nothing that happened that night was your fault."

Stevie wiped the tears from her eyes and looked away from Jodi. Jodi just sat there with her, she knew words were pointless. It was then Jodi realized exactly what Stevie was telling her.

"The baby…." Jodi began

"Yeah, It's Trent's baby." Stevie admitted.

"What about Lawrence? I don't get it?" Jodi asked

"He is a citizen of the USA.." Stevie began.

"So what?" Jodi was confused, what did that have to do with anything.

"He needs to marry an Australian citizen so he won't be deported next week." Stevie explained.

"So what? " Jodi repeated "What's that got to do with you?"

"I know it was stupid, I just thought maybe we could help each other out. He needs to get married, and I just thought It would make everything easier, and my baby could have a secure future, and someone to call 'daddy'. I don't want my baby to grow up with questions about its father. I know Trent was a bastard, but this baby is mine, and I love it, and I don't want the baby to ever find out how it was conceived. It just seemed like a good solution. Lawrence isn't a bad guy. He was my Dr, and when I first suspected I was pregnant I went to see him. He knew I wasn't married, and he just suggested …."

"He just suggested you marry him? And you agreed? " Jodi asked completely shocked.

"Its not how you are making it sound. It's complicated." Stevie tried to tell her.

"Yes it sure is complicated" Jodi replied "So are you going to go through with it? What about Alex?" Jodi asked.

"I don't know." Stevie replied.

Jodi hugged her. "Its ok, the main thing is that you and the baby ok. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see. And you always have your friends, no matter what. You should get some rest. You know the best way to make sure the baby is ok, is to look after yourself. You haven't been eating properly or sleeping properly. I know there is a lot of stuff going on, but you have to find a way to put it out of your mind and take it easy." Jodi told her "Try and sleep, and I'll stay if you want me to."

"Thanks Jodi"

"That's what friends are for."

The next morning Stevie was preparing to go home. There wasn't a lot of stuff to pack since she'd only been there one night. The Dr had given Stevie permission to go home if she promised to take it easy for a few days. Her blood pressure was higher than it should be, and he wanted to see her for a check up next week. Otherwise she was free to go.

"You don't really want me to take you to Lawrence's place do you?" Jodi asked.

"I don't know" Stevie told her "I had this stupid fight with Tess yesterday…"

"I know, I heard most of it." Jodi smiled

"I said some stupid stuff" Stevie admitted.

"So did she. Forget it. "Anyway she's outside to drive us home, so come on."

Stevie had to admit it felt good to be home. Although the others were making such a fuss over her, she was hardly allowed to get up and go to the bathroom. Tess had set the cough up with pillows and blankets. And they sat around drinking a lot of tea. Stevie told Tess she didn't have to sit around all day, she was sure there was a lot of work to be done. But Tess insisted she was on holidays, and if she wanted to sit around and drink tea then no one would stop her. Stevie was glad for the company, she didn't want to be alone too long with her thoughts. Stevie heard a car pull up and she looked over to Tess. She didn't want to see any visitors right now.

"Don't worry I'll get rid of them." Tess told her as she got up to see who had arrived.

Stevie heard voices from the kitchen. It wasn't Alex or Lawrence, in fact it sounded an awful lot like…

"Rose!" Stevie exclaimed as Rose and Michelle entered the living room. She couldn't hide her surprise or delight.

"Hi" Rose responded quietly.

Tess offered Michelle a cup of tea, and the two of them retreated to the kitchen.

"I hope its ok to visit like this, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Rose said hesitantly as she sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"You know you can visit anytime Rose. Thanks, I am ok. How are you, How's the school holidays?" Stevie asked.

"Pretty boring, it will be good to get back to school and see all my friends. Mum…I mean you know…well we're going to see some of her friends in Fisher for the weekend. I wanted to come and see you on the way, to make sure you were ok. I was really scared something happened to you….and I wouldn't get chance to say this to you…" Rose trailed off

"Say what…" Stevie gently prompted her.

Rose took a deep breath "I'm sorry about all the stuff I said, I was really awful to you."

"Oh its ok Rose, I know it was a big shock to you. I understand that you were angry." Stevie told her.

"Well I'm just glad you are ok, I missed you these last months. Look, I don't want to talk about all that other stuff, but I just thought, maybe I could come visit sometime, and we could hang out, like we used to."

"Oh Rose, I'd love that…" Stevie couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. She hadn't thought Rose would ever speak to her again. And now here she was, wanting to spend time together. It was a long way from mending their tattered relationship, but it was a start. And at that moment, it was more than Stevie could have dreamed of.

"Well don't cry about it then." Rose told her. "So what happened to your head?" Rose changed the subject, it was getting a bit to mushy for her.

"Um, I got in the middle of some guys fighting at the pub. Don't tell Michelle though." At that moment Stevie couldn't think of a better excuse or she would have made one up.

"Wow" Rose laughed. "I wont tell. How many stitches? Its just as well your head is so hard, could have done some real damage."

"Very funny." Stevie smiled as her daughter.

"Hey I brought you something." Rose announced as she moved closer and sat next to Stevie. "But you have to promise not to laugh, ok."

"Ok, I promise." Stevie agreed.

Rose reached into her bag and pulled out a teddy bear. "Remember him?" Rose asked "You gave him to me when I was about 6, and I had the chicken pox. He kept me company while I was sick, and so I thought maybe he could keep you company. Pretty dumb isn't it?"

Stevie picked up the teddy bear holding it close to her "Nah I don't think it's dumb, I love it. Hey what did you name him again?" Stevie asked

"Boris" Rose responded and they both laughed "And you promised not to laugh! You'll hurt his feelings."

"Sorry Boris" Stevie told him, trying to keep a straight face "There's nothing wrong with a good strong name like Boris."

Tess and Michelle came back in the room with tea and biscuits. Tess invited them to stay overnight.

Michelle looked to her watch and responded "We have to go soon, We're staying overnight with a friend in Fisher. Rose pestered me to drop in on the way."

"Yeah well I just wanted to tell you….what I told you." Rose told Stevie shyly "And to make sure you weren't dead or anything. When Alex called me he sounded so sad and I thought you must be dying."

"Alex called you?" Stevie asked

"Yeah" Rose responded. "He said you were in the hospital and that you were kinda bummed out, and he said that maybe if I called you it would cheer you up. I was going to call, but then decided to visit instead. So did I cheer you up?"

"Yes you did Rose, I am so glad you came to visit. I hope you'll come again soon." Stevie told her.

"I will. I guess I better go" Rose replied "I hope you feel better soon."

There was nothing Stevie wanted more at that moment than to hug her daughter, but she would let Rose make the first move on that one. It was brave of Rose to come her at all, and a hug was probably just too much to expect on one visit. So Stevie held on tight to the teddy bear, as she waved goodbye to her baby girl. She tried to be happy that Rose had come, happy that Rose had forgiven her for the lie, for giving her up, happy that Rose wanted to spend time with her. But all she could think of at that moment, was that once again, her little girl was going home with someone else.


	17. Chapter 17

The one place Stevie wanted to be at that time, was the rose bushes she had planted in Rose's honour.

She wasn't sure how going there would make her feel better, or even if it would. Just that she felt close to her daughter there and wanted to be there. She gently put Boris down on the couch. She didn't ever want to let that stupid bear go. But just like letting go of Rose, she had to. She couldn't hold on forever.

She took the opportunity to head out while Tess was walking Rose and Michelle out to the car. However she wasn't quite quick enough to slip out unnoticed.

"Where are you going? You are supposed to be resting." Tess reminded her.

"Just going for a walk." Stevie replied quickly.

"I'll come with you" Tess offered.

"Just leave me alone Tess." Stevie snapped at her.

"Stevie I'm trying to help you. You can talk to me, you can't keep it all inside"

"I don't want to talk to you Tess. Go and find your gossip somewhere else." Stevie responded as she turned her back and headed out the door.

Tess was speechless.

Nick had been out on the verandah and had heard the exchange "Stevie, please don't speak to Tess like that. We care and we are trying to help you." Nick told her gently.

"Yeah? Well I didn't ask for you to care about me, and you can stick your 'help' coz I don't need it." Stevie replied angrily as she walked off.

Nick put his arm around Tess "Don't worry, she didn't mean it, she's upset." Nick reassured her.

"It's just so frustrating, I am trying so hard to help her, and all I get is abuse. If Stevie doesn't want my help, that suits me fine, she's on her own from now on as far as I'm concerned." Tess responded.

Stevie sat for what felt like hours. This was a place she had often come to think, about Rose. All her hopes and dreams for her baby girl. All the hopes for that joyous reunion, the one thing that had kept her going all these long and lonely years. And all those hopes had been shattered. Her baby girl hadn't wanted anything to do with her- until today. Stevie hadn't expected to see Rose ever again. And now Rose had come to her, and told Stevie that she missed her, and in her own way told Stevie that she cared. And as much as that meant everything to Stevie, it still broke her heart to have her daughter there, not be able to hug her, or tell her how much she loved her. Rose didn't want to hear it. And then once again, Rose went home, with Michelle as her mother. And Stevie was alone again.

She had thought that day when she gave up Rose was rock bottom in her life, that things were bound to get better. But she sat here, feeling more hopeless and desperate than she ever remembered feeling. And she tried so hard not to think of this moment as the worst in her life. She reminded herself of the life growing inside of her, and tried so hard to be happy for her baby, this sweet innocent baby that needed her to be strong. But everything was such a mess around her. Alex, Lawrence, Trent.

And seeing Rose today, and the beautiful young lady she had grown into. She asked herself that question…that question she had asked a million times….that question Rose had asked her with such hatred in her voice……'how could she have given her precious little girl away?'

That question turned round and round in her head, as she recalled all the events she had missed in Rosie's life, all the moments she missed, her first word, her first day at school, her first boyfriend, all those special events in her life. And then there was that day, that day she dreamed of for so long, that Rose would know the truth, and Rose had rejected her completely. And today was just another reminder that Rose would never be her little girl. Stevie had given that right up long ago, but she'd never given up the dream.

Then there was Alex. Her best mate. Her rock. Her fortress. Always there for her. Always stood by her, even when she screwed things up. The day he had shown up on the stock route. When she heard him calling her "cowgirl", she was so relieved, he was ok, he was home. And he swept her up in his arms. And that moment everything was ok. There was no more doubt, no more fears, no more regrets- just peace. It was beautiful. But like every other moment of peace in her life, it was quickly and completely shattered. She stood puzzled as she saw Fiona get out of the car. It didn't quite hit her at first, even when Alex introduced her as his fiancé. His words didn't sink in. But the way he looked at Fiona, that cut her heart to pieces. And that day she resigned herself to the fact there was no future with Alex Ryan, she had lost him too. Why was he playing these games with her now?

And Lawrence. He wasn't a bad guy. She made some stupid decisions because she was hurt about Alex. Lawrence came along at a point in her life when she needed someone. And Alex wasn't able to be that someone, so she had turned to Lawrence. He found her on the road that night, after Trent had raped her. He took care of her, and was so gentle and caring. She didn't remember telling him what had happened exactly. Somehow he put most of it together. She told him how she had struck Trent on the head with a rock. And the next week the autopsy report came back saying that he had drowned in the river. She asked Lawrence about it, and he never answered her, told her to forget it. And all the while he was taking care of her, she was grateful, but in her heart she was longing for it to be Alex who was by her side, Alex who was telling her that everything would be ok. But Alex was busy with Fiona.

And then when she found out she was pregnant, and Lawrence made his offer to marry her, she was shocked, and finally she agreed. He was so kind to her, and he needed someone to marry him to stay in the country. Her baby would have a father, and she would have security to be able to provide all those things she never could to Rose. It really didn't seem so stupid at the time. And then Alex had walked in that door of the town hall that day……..and everything changed.

That night with Trent still haunted her. She couldn't quite work out why. She had been so scared that night. But he was gone, Trent couldn't hurt her now. And she held on to so much guilt, she had killed a man. Someone's son, someone's brother, someone's friend, and she had taken his life away. And she hadn't meant to. She just wanted to get away. She was the one who went to his quarters at Killarney that night, she went through his things, she had been asking for trouble, and Trent had been the one to pay, with his life. But she didn't get away unharmed, memories of that night tormented her every second of the day. She tried to wish that night had never happened. But wishing that would be like wishing her baby didn't exist. And she didn't wish that at all. But she was so scared, what kind of a mother could she be? Look at how she had hurt Rose so badly?

In that moment as she sat by the tree that she had planted, she had to do something. Anything. Just to take the pain away for a little while. She reached her hand out to the tree she had planted for Rose. At first she just gently touched it with her trembling fingers, unable to keep the tears from falling. She hated herself for crying at that moment. Crying wasn't helping anything. She wasn't the type of person to sit around and cry. She had to do something. She realized it was unfair and senseless to take her pain and rage out on a poor defenseless tree, but still she reached forth and ripped the tree to pieces, branch by branch, leaf by leaf, eventually pulling even the roots from the ground.

She kneeled down and surveyed the destruction around her. Her trembling hands were now dirty and bleeding. And even still, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She hadn't noticed at first that it started to rain. And for the first time in her life, she felt completely lost and alone, and like there wasn't any point going on.


	18. Chapter 18

Tess looked at the clock as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. It was raining now, and Stevie had been gone for quite some time. Despite her earlier protest that she didn't care anymore, she did care. And she was beginning to get worried. Jodi had offered to go look for her. Tess thought that was probably the best idea and let Jodi go. Tess wasn't sure she could cope with Stevie telling her to go away and mind her own business again.

Tess, Kate and Nick continued with the dinner preparations until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Nick announced a little too enthusiastically as he got up to answer the door.

Curiosity got the better of Tess, and she followed.

"Good evening" Lawrence greeted them at the door.

"Lawrence, I don't think…" Tess began.

"Its ok honey, I invited him." Nick assured her.

Tess didn't want to be rude and ask _"what the hell for?" _ but she gave Nick a look that said just that.

"We have some things to discuss, and I couldn't very well invite Lawrence to Wilgul with Alex there." Nick answered Tess silent question, and the two men headed off to the study.

Tess headed back to the kitchen.

"Kate. Can I ask you something?" Tess asked.

Just hearing this question from Tess was enough to make Kate nervous, and it was difficult for her to hide her anxiety as she dropped the vegetable peeler.

"Oh I don't really know, ask Jodi" Kate mumbled.

"But I haven't asked you the question yet." Tess reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Kate answered as she washed off the vegetable peeler.

"What's going on? With Stevie?" Tess asked

Kate relaxed a bit "Oh you asked us that the other day, and we told you everything we know, which wasn't much."

"I know. But there is something more isn't there?" Tess asked

"Yes I think there is, but I don't know exactly what it is." Kate answered. She thought that was good enough and Tess would leave her alone.

"Does Jodi?" Tess asked.

"I don't know" Kate answered honestly.

"Kate, Stevie is my best friend, like my sister, and I am just trying to help her, and I get the feeling I am missing some big piece of the puzzle here." Tess explained

"Well, there is one thing that happened. A while ago. Not very long after you left for Argentina, and I sort of forgot about it, because it didn't seem to matter much, and I suppose, looking back now, it makes a bit more sense than it did back then, but it was only once, and then well…..you should ask Stevie, or Jodi " Kate paused, realizing she was rambling.

Tess looked her in the eye "Tell me Kate." Tess was close to tears. When she left her best friend had been a bright happy person, the life of the party. And now that person was gone, and in her place was someone completely miserable, who would no longer confide in her or even look her in the eyes.

Kate relented and began. "Jodi wanted to call you when it happened. Stevie told her not to, and so we didn't at first, and then things got better, well not really better, but not worse. I feel really bad telling you this because Stevie really didn't want me to…"

"Well you haven't actually told me anything yet Kate! All you've succeeded to do is confuse me. Jodi wanted to call me when what happened?" Tess was losing patience.

"Well, it was Wednesday, and Jodi and I had slept in, so we were late getting to Gungellan to pick up the feed, only we realized not long after we left there that we didn't have enough petrol to get to the truck stop, and the petrol can in the back was empty, cause Jodi forgot to fill it and I told her a hundred times the night before don't forget to fill the petrol can, so anyway we turned around and headed back for home……."

Tess was trying to listen patiently, hoping there was a point for this somewhere.

Kate began to hesitate. She didn't think Stevie would be very happy for her to be telling this story. But it was Tess, its not like she was putting it in the newspaper. And Kate could see the look of concern in Tess' eyes. Maybe Tess could help. But Stevie would still be mad, and she'd know it was Kate who blabbed. But there was no turning back now.

"….well it was nearly lunchtime by now, cause like I said, we slept in, not that we make a habit of that or anything, but it was all Dave's fault because the night before…"

"Kate Please just tell me." Tess pressed her.

"Ok, so it was lunchtime, and we decided to eat before going back into Gungellan. And so we ate. And then Jodi said …

….'Where's Stevie?"

And I replied 'She's fixing the fence in the boundary paddock'

And Jodi said 'but her horse is still here'

And I said 'that's peculiar'"…..

Tess was getting frustrated again. "Kate this conversation is like pulling teeth. Just get to the point, there is a point isn't there?"

Nick shut the door to the study and he and Lawrence sat.

"You mentioned my father yesterday, you said that if Alex was concerned about Stevie, he should speak to my father. I need to know what you meant by that." Nick came straight to the point.

Lawrence hesitated. "I don't think it's my place to answer that question for you. Perhaps ask your father like I suggested. I am going to have to go back to the US tomorrow. But I will be back. Tell your brother not to worry about that."

"You might be the baby's father mate, but Stevie isn't interested in you, and we aren't going to see her taken advantage of by anyone, got it?" Nick asked him.

Lawrence smiled to himself. Nick thought the baby was his, maybe Alex did too. This could turn out to be in his best interests.

"Look, again I reiterate- speak to your father. He has made threats against Stephanie if she becomes involved with Alex…."

..Nick thought this over, would Harry really be capable of that? He was devastated when Alex and Fiona broke up, and he never really liked Stevie, but still…

Lawrence continued….. "Stephanie doesn't know anything about this, because I didn't want to alarm her. If you and your brother care about her, tell your brother to stay away. She's been through enough. And don't worry, I will be back before you know it."

With that Lawrence turned and left, leaving Nick slightly stunned.

Moments after Lawrence left, Alex's ute pulled up. Nick thought himself lucky that Alex hadn't arrived five minutes earlier and run into Lawrence.

"Hi Alex, what are you doing here?" Nick greeted his brother

"Great to see you too little brother. Look I know Tess told me Stevie doesn't want to see me. But I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just need to see that she's ok, just for a minute, right Nick?" Alex told him.

"Well she's not here at the moment." Nick began

"Where is she?" Alex asked

"She went for a walk?" Nick replied "Tess tried to stop her and Stevie told her to get lost."

"You can't just let her walk off like that, she just got out of hospital, and she's pregnant, and it's raining, and anything could happen to her Nick, you should have stopped her!" Alex yelled

"We tried to stop her, and Jodi's gone to look for her, she'll be ok, calm down." Nick told his brother.

"Well I'm going to look for her too, can I borrow a horse?" Alex asked, but headed to the stables without waiting for a reply. Nick sighed, and decided he would help Alex search. He hadn't seen Alex so worried about anything for a long time. And it was getting cold and dark. But Nick wasn't sure that Alex was the person Stevie wanted to see right now.

Jodi had looked in all the places she could think of, even the roof of the hay shed. Still no luck. She hadn't taken a horse, because Stevie had left on foot, and Jodi really didn't think she could have come this far, or that it would take so long to find her. She was about to head for home and hope Stevie had returned in the mean time. If not then she would get a torch, a horse, and a warmer jacket and keep looking. That's when she had one last thought- the rose bushes.

Stevie hadn't heard Jodi creep up behind her, and it startled her when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She turned to look as Jodi sat beside her.

"Hey" Jodi said uncomfortably. She didn't really know what to say.

"Hey" Stevie replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jodi asked

Stevie didn't answer

"Look its kind of cold here, lets go back to the house." Jodi suggested.

"You go." Stevie told her, looking away. "You don't have to be here."

"I want to be here, and I cant leave you here like this, so I guess we're staying." Jodi said as she put her arm around her friend. "But I hope we wont be here all night, cause like I said, its kind of cold."

Stevie relented, she couldn't sit here all night, and she got the feeling Jodi wasn't going anywhere for a while "Yeah you're right, its freezing, lets go."

Jodi helped Stevie to her feet. It was then Jodi noticed the poor tree in front of them, and the state of Stevie's hands, and she had a fair idea of what had happened.

They were heading for the main house, but Stevie suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Whats up?" Jodi asked

"Why is Alex's car here?" She asked

"I don't know, it wasn't here when I left. He's probably looking for you. If we don't get back soon Tess will send out the whole of Gungellan on a search party." Jodi told her

"No, Jodi , I cant see him, not tonight, I cant." Stevie sounded so scared, and Jodi got the feeling that there was no talking her out of it.

"Alright, lets go to the shearers quarters then, no one lives there now, and at least its warm, we cant stay out here in this rain." Jodi suggested.

Stevie agreed and the two of them sought refuge from the rain in the shearers quarters. There were still a few old clothes lying around and the girls changed into dry clothes.

"Hey remember when we were room mates down here?" Jodi asked.

"Yeah." Stevie replied. "You were a terrible room mate" Stevie added.

Jodi laughed as she dried her hair. Stevie had to admit it felt better to be warm and dry. And to have company.

"Thanks Jodes" Stevie told her.

"What for? Being a lousy room mate and playing my music too loud."

"No. For being a great friend. For being here." Stevie told her.

"It's ok." Jodi told her as the two of them sat on the bed. "So what's up? Tess told me Rose was here?"

"Yeah" Stevie replied as she told Jodi about Rose's visit. Jodi was so caught up in the story, that she quite forgot that Tess and the others would probably be panicking by now since it was dark and neither she nor Stevie had returned home.


	19. Chapter 19

Nick didn't even bother trying to talk Alex out of looking for the girls. Well for Stevie. He somehow thought to himself that if Jodi was missing on his own Alex would be a bit more sensible, and realize that searching in the dark was pointless. Jodi and Stevie had lived here a long time, and knew how to take care of themselves. Well, Stevie had lost the plot a bit, but the fact that neither had returned home indicated to Nick that they were together, and Jodi had enough sense to know to stay put and wait for someone to find them. But Nick realized that Alex wouldn't be convinced of that. He wouldn't rest until he had found Stevie.

Nick always realized that Alex had feelings for Stevie. He wondered if Alex was pretending not to have feelings because he felt it was somehow betraying Claire, given that Stevie was her best friend. Or perhaps his brother was just the stupidest guy on the planet, who let love slip through his fingers not once but twice. It wasn't until this moment though, riding through the darkness on Drovers Run trying to keep up with his brother, that Nick realized the extent of his feelings for Stevie. The kind of feelings that Nick had had for Tess, the kind of love he would die for. And Nick hoped that Stevie was alright, because if she wasn't, Nick couldn't imagine how Alex could overcome that kind of loss, yet again.

The earlier conversation with Lawrence still hung in his head, and he had hoped to discuss this with Alex, but now was not the time. Once Jodi and Stevie were found, then he would bring up the subject with Alex. And then he and Alex would confront Harry and get to the bottom of this. Nick didn't want to believe Harry would be messing with Alex and Stevie's lives in any way, but he couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps Harry was involved somehow. Maybe Lawrence wasn't the one they had to worry about. But for now, Nick focused his energy on finding the girls, and making sure his brother didn't kill himself in the process.

Kate and Tess decided to stay back at the house. They had begun to be concerned about Jodi and Stevie also. But decided that searching in the dark was pointless, and dangerous. They didn't even have any idea which direction they had gone.

"Maybe they lost track of time, and they are on their way back right now?" Kate suggested hopefully as she glanced towards the door hoping to see her best friend appear. Jodi had become like sister to Kate, and just the thought that something might have happened to her was terrifying.

"Maybe." Tess replied not very convincingly "I really shouldn't have let Stevie walk off like that, I should have stopped her, or gone with her...and I was the one who sent Jodi to look for her..." Tess was beginning to worry, and hoped that the guys would find them. All kinds of horrible scenarios were running through her mind. She had lost one sister already. She had only just found Jodi as her sister, and Stevie was like a sister to her also. And the thought of losing either one was more than she could stand. It was going to be one long night.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Tess. You tried to stop her. Stevie hasn't really been herself lately." Kate tried to comfort Tess "And Jodi would have gone to look for her anyway, and I'm sure they are fine. They know how to look after themselves."

"We never had the chance to finish our conversation earlier Kate." Tess reminded her.

Kate hadn't forgotten. But somehow Kate didn't think finishing that conversation would make Tess feel any better.

"Oh Tess, it's not really the time..." Kate began, but stopped after seeing the look on Tess' face. Kate was scared of Stevie's reaction when she found out that Kate blabbed. But all of a sudden Kate was more terrified of what Tess would do if she didn't spill. So taking a deep breath she picked up the earlier story... "Well Jodi and I had slept in..."

"Kate please let's not get into all this again, get to the point." Tess said sternly

"Alright" Kate continued hesitantly, "So anyway after we realized that Stevie's horse was still here, we weren't really worried, just curious. So we looked around a bit. Her car was still here, and so were all the horses. We couldn't find her around near the house anywhere. And we pretty much gave up and were going to go back into town. But we went back into the house for some reason, and Jodi went upstairs." Kate paused.

"And?" Tess prompted her.

"And, Jodi found her passed out on her bed, with an empty pill bottle in her hand." Kate finished.

The Ryan brother had been riding further away from the house. Alex stopped and called Stevie's name. There was no answer. Nick took this moment to try and talk some sense into his brother.

"Alex, they couldn't have got this far on foot. Let's head back. I didn't even have time to grab my sat phone. They could have returned to the house by now and we wouldn't know."

Alex thought over this. Nick was making sense. The phone might come in handy, and the girls really couldn't have got that far from the house on foot. Without acknowledging his brother, he turned his horse and headed back in the direction of the house.

As they approached the house it was Nick who first noticed the light on in the shearer's quarters. Alex saw it too, and they headed over in that direction to investigate.

Jodi and Stevie hadn't heard the boys approaching and were both startled as they heard the door swing open. Alex rushed to Stevie.

"Are you alright!" He asked her as he held her face in his hands.

"Of course I'm alright!" She protested as she pulled away from him.

"We've been looking everywhere for you two, Tess and Kate are worried sick, what on earth are you doing down here?" Nick asked.

"Sorry" Jodi tried to explain "Wasn't thinking."

In the mean time Alex had not moved nor taken his eyes off Stevie. He noticed her hands were scratched and bleeding. He took them in his hands. She didn't pull away from him this time, but let him hold her trembling hands. He didn't ask her what happened, and she didn't offer any information. She looked up at him wordlessly. And he picked her up and carried her to the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Tess and Kate heard the door open, and footsteps on the stairs. This was followed by the familiar sounds of Stevie and Alex arguing.

"Put me down Alex Ryan. Now!" She ordered.

"No!" He replied.

"Put. Me. Down. Alex" She repeated each word slowly as if it would help him to understand her order..

"Shut up Stevie." He told her. He regretted the tone of his voice. But he had been so scared something happened to her, and now he was going to make sure nothing happened to her ever again. How could she take off like that, didn't she realize he would die if anything happened to her?

Nick and Tess followed behind.

"Jodi where have you been?" Kate asked as she embraced her friend. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Jodi replied.

Tess hugged Jodi also, and then headed up stairs to follow Alex and Stevie. She wasn't really sure she should interrupt the moment, but she wanted to make sure Stevie was ok. Tess didn't have to worry about interrupting the moment as the others followed behind her anyway, so whatever moment was going on had been well and truly interrupted.

Alex gently put Stevie in the bed.

"I think we'll need some rope" Alex declared.

Kate took the opportunity to go and find some rope, as she felt awkward hanging around, and was guilty for talking with Tess earlier.

Tess sat beside her friend and hugged her, which seemed a little strange to Stevie, since the last time they spoke Stevie had basically told her to get lost.

Suddenly there were people all around her, talking about her, but not really to her. Alex announced he would call the Dr. Stevie protested that she didn't need a Dr, she'd just gone for a walk not been hit by a car. But no one seemed to pay attention.

Kate returned at that time with the rope in her hands. She gave it to Alex as he had a confused look on his face.

"You said you needed rope" She reminded him.

"Ah yes" He replied "To tie Stevie to the bed to make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble. And I was joking, but thanks Kate, we may have to use this."

Jodi suppressed a laugh, as she saw the look of embarrassment on Kate's face.

"What do you mean trouble! And who died and made you my keeper Alex Ryan!" Stevie demanded to know.

"Well someone's gotta look out for you, what were you thinking walking off like that, you are supposed to be resting, anything could have happened, and we've all been worried sick about you!" He hadn't meant to sound angry, or to make her angry. He was just so scared that something had happened to her.

Before Stevie had the chance to reply. Tess intervened and suggested that they all leave Stevie to get some sleep. The last thing Alex wanted to do was leave her. He didn't want to let her out of his sight ever again. He wanted to hold her and never let go.

"Yeah come on Alex, I need to talk with you about something" Nick suggested as he pulled his brother from the room. Now that he had seen that she was ok, he realized that he was only upsetting her by being here. And that was the last thing he had wanted to do. He looked over to her one more time, and she turned away from him. He wanted to say something but he didn't know the words.

"Stevie.." He began.

"Just go Alex" She replied.

So he left.

"Don't worry about it Alex, she's upset, she'll get over it, just give her some time." Nick tried to reassure his brother as they headed down the stairs "And I need to talk to you about Harry."

"I couldn't care less about the old bastard right at the moment Nick." Alex responded.

"Well, I think you'll be interested in this." Nick informed him.

After seeing the fury in his brothers eyes, Nick suddenly questioned the wisdom of telling his brother that Harry had allegedly made some threats towards Stevie. Alex was out for blood. Nick managed to get the car keys off him, and suggested that he drive.

They arrived at Killarney and it was already late. Alex bashed on the door until Harry came downstairs in his pajamas.

"What is it boys, its the middle of the night! This better be important!" Harry declared.

"Damn right its important old man." Alex replied as he grabbed Harry and pushed him up against the wall.

Nick managed to pull Alex away from him "Settle down Alex" Nick told him.

"All right Alex, what is this about?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

"If you harm one hair on her head I will kill you old man, got it?" Alex told him

"Who and what are you talking about?" Harry replied, although by this time he was starting to get a picture.

"Stevie." He said her name so gently. The sound of her name was so beautiful to him.

"Alex, concentrate on your fiancé, not that gold digger from Drovers Run. She's after one thing only. Now stop this nonsense and call Fiona!" Harry's loud voice boomed.

Alex would have hit him, but Nick stopped him. "Dad, we have some information that you have made threats against Stevie, is that true?"

"Of course not, why would I waste my time bothering with her? I really worry about you two boys sometimes. I expect this crazy behavior from Alex, but I thought you had a good head on your shoulders Nick."

"So you're saying you never threatened her?" Alex asked.

"Yes that's what I'm saying Alex. And if she told you differently then she's lying." Harry declared

Neither boy knew whether to believe Harry or not, but the conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm watching you old man. And if you do anything to hurt her or the baby, you will be damn sorry!" Alex announced.

"Baby?" Harry asked. This was news to him.

Alex could have kicked himself. This was the second time he had mentioned the baby, Stevie ould be furious, even more than she was already.

"Is it yours?" Harry asked.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been Tess' idea to go into Fisher and 'get out of the house'. Stevie didn't protest, she knew it would only make more trouble. And she felt bad about the way she had treated Tess the day before. Since last night Tess had been acting strangely. Stevie wanted to ask her what was up, but was too scared. She figured she probably didn't want to know at this point in time.

Tess stopped suddenly in her tracks. Stevie looked up and saw Alex and BOM coming towards them on the sidewalk. She wondered if this had been a plan of Tess, or if it was juts a freaky co incidence.

Tess picked up the little girl "How's my favorite little girl?" Tess asked her "Are you out with Uncle Alex today?"

"Peter and Julia had to go out of town for the day, and the older girls are at school, and I asked if I could spend some time with my little angel." He smiled at the little girl.

"Oh I completely forgot!" Tess declared as she handed the child to Stevie "I have a hairdresser appointment, its very urgent, I cant miss it, I'll see you later BOM" She kissed the little girl on the head "Stevie you don't mind hanging out with Alex and BOM for a few hours do you?" Tess asked.

"A few hours?" Stevie asked "Look I'll cut your hair for free in ten minutes when we get home Tess" Stevie protested, but Tess was already halfway down the street.

"Well it looks like it's me and my two favorite girls then" Alex announced. Stevie couldn't really run away as Charlotte was in her arms. She tried to think of an excuse, but the little girl was holding on to her so tightly that she doubted she would be able to hand her back to Alex.

"I'm sorry about last night Alex, I was nasty to you, and I know you were just concerned. I didn't mean to cause trouble for everyone" She explained.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to sound angry. I was just so scared something had happened to you. Don't you know how much you mean to me?" He asked her.

She was silent, but looked into his eyes.

"You mean everything to me Stevie, everything. Please don't shut me out" He told her.

She didn't know how to reply. But they walked along the roadside together, chatting to Charlotte about butterflies and daises. It was the first time in a long time that Stevie could honestly say she had enjoyed herself. Having Charlotte there took the pressure away and the three of them laughed, and for a moment forgot about all the problems. Stevie put Charlotte down and was holding her hand as she heard Alex call out a greeting to someone up ahead. Stevie was scared to look up, afraid of who might be coming towards them to spoil their day together. However she was pleasantly surprised to see Rose run towards them and scoop Charlotte up in her arms.

"Hello BOM" Rose said, as the little girl gazes at her adoringly.

"Your daughter?" Michelle asks Alex.

"My beautiful God daughter" Alex answers somewhat sadly. BOM was supposed to be his daughter.

"Didn't expect to see you guys here." Stevie commented.

"We're just on our way home from visiting that friend I told you about in Fisher." Michelle responded.

This was followed by an uncomfortable moment of silence. Rose had taken Charlotte to look in the shop windows.

"Rose loves children" Michelle explained as they turned their attention to the children. "She does a lot of babysitting. Always wanted a little sister or brother. Well we had better get going. Come on Rose, we should get on the road."

"Oh come on, I'm starving, cant we eat first?" Rose answered.

Alex interrupted "It just so happens I know where to get the best food in South Australia, and it happens to be right here in Fisher, Why don't you join us for lunch?"

Stevie looked over to him, and if she didn't already love him so completely she would have fallen for him right then and there.

After some pleading from Rose, who declared she was about to die from starvation, Michelle relented and agreed to join them for lunch.

Stevie thought for a moment about this day. Alex, BOM, Rose...all of her most favourite people in the world.

"So Rose, are you keeping up with your riding lessons?" Alex asked her.

"Of course. I go every week. I'm not as good as Aunty Stevie yet. But I will be, one day I'll beat her."

"Well you'll have to come visit us and spend some time with the horses. I can think of the perfect horse for you Rose, hey Stevie what about chestnut?" Alex looked to Stevie.

Suddenly realizing Alex was talking to her she turned her attention to him "Sorry?" She asked

"Chestnut, don't you think he'd be a perfect horse for Rose to ride?"

"Yeah" She replied, but was lost in thought.

Alex and Rose seemed to talk so comfortably with one another; in fact they seemed the only two people who were comfortable with this lunch arrangement. Seeing Alex make such an effort with Rose made her so happy. She stopped for a moment to consider how lucky she was. How many men would accept a 15 year old daughter and a baby that wasn't his? She knew she had hurt him when she asked him to leave last night, and she wanted to tell him she was sorry. She wanted to tell him so many things, but now wasn't the time.

Alex went to order the meals, and Michelle excused herself to go to the bathroom. This left Stevie, Rose and Charlotte alone at the table.

"He's really nice." Rose told her, motioning to Alex.

"Yeah I know…but he's a bit old for you." Stevie said only half joking. She remembered the crush Rose had on Alex at her last visit t Drovers

"Oh yuk, not for me, he is defiantly too old! Plus I think I can find a boyfriend from my own generation. I mean he's really nice for you. I mean, he really loves you. I can tell." Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Oh you think?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah I can tell. From when he called me the other week. He was really worried about you. And today, the way he can't stop looking at you. And every time he says your name, his eyes light up. So are you going to marry him or what?"

Stevie was stunned by this question.

"We'll see" She responded and looked away slightly embarrassed, the thought of marrying Alex made her smile.

"I hope you do. I really like him, he's great, and I want you to be happy." Rose told her.

It took everything Stevie had not to cry at that moment. Hearing that from her daughter who he had given up, but longed for so many years, and then hurt so deeply, was truly special.

"I'm glad you like him Rose. And I am so glad that you and I have been able to spend this time together. I love you so much Rose. You are the most important person in the world to me" Stevie told her.

Stevie had been trying not to say that. It hadn't gone down well at Rose's last visit to Drovers, and she didn't want to push Rose away more, but at that moment, it was beyond her control. The words just came out. She couldn't help herself.

"I love you to" Rose replied as she got up from her seat and gave Stevie a hug. Stevie couldn't stop the tears now. How she had longed to hug Rose for so very long, and hadn't been able to, not since Rose found out the truth. And it was beyond her wildest dreams that Rose would hug her!

"Gee it's nothing to cry about. Don't get all mushy on me" Rose told her as she returned to her seat.

"Sorry" Stevie said as she wiped her tears. "So who are you visiting in Fisher?"

"Some friend of mums…I mean…" Rose felt bad saying that word "mum" in front of Stevie, but Michelle had been her mum all her life, and it just slipped out. But Rose saw the look in Stevie's eyes as she said it, and she regretted it, "well just some friend. I don't know why we really visited. The truth is that I think mum was hoping to run into you. She wants to talk to you about something" Rose told her.

"What?" Stevie asked, curious.

"I don't know. I just know she wants to talk to you about something. Maybe you should ask her." Rose suggested.

Stevie pondered over this for a moment. What on earth could Michelle want to talk to her about? They hadn't had a serious conversation for over 15 years, not since Rose had been born. And in the time since then their conversation were often forced and strained, and entirely about Rose. And now that Rose knew the truth, what on earth could Michelle want to talk to her about?


	22. Chapter 22

After what Rose had told her, Stevie decided to try her luck and invited them to stay at Drovers overnight on the way home. Much to Stevie's surprise, Michelle accepted. The last time Michelle and Rose had stayed ended in disaster, and Stevie couldn't shake the feeling that this time would be much the same. But it was a chance to spend time with Rose, and she couldn't let it slip through her fingers. And she was curious about what Michelle was up to.

After lunch Alex excused himself to take BOM home. Rose made sure he was going to stop by Drovers for dinner, and he replied that he wouldn't miss it. Stevie headed back to Drover with her sister and daughter. Tess hadn't reappeared after her urgent hairdresser appointment, and Stevie had the feeling that Tess had long since abandoned her in Fisher.

The afternoon at Drovers began uneventfully. Rose wanted to go riding with Jodi and Kate. Stevie was a little hurt that Rose seemed more interested in the horses than spending time with her. But Stevie was pleased Rose enjoyed being at Drovers. And it gave her a chance to talk with Michelle.

The two of them walked along the creek. Stevie decided that she'd just come out and ask

"Rose said you wanted to talk about something." Stevie blurted out.

"There's a lot of things I want to say to you Stevie." Michelle told her.

"Well I'm listening." Stevie told her.

"It's sort of important." Michelle continued.

Stevie shrugged "So go on."

"Lets sit" Michelle told her.

So they sat. Stevie was getting nervous. Deep and meaningful conversations were not really her thing. It's not that she and Michelle had never been close. When they were younger they had shared everything. Stevie shuddered as she recalled the day that had changed. The day Stevie had told Michelle she was pregnant.

_"Come on Stevie, I know something is up, you never keep secrets from me, tell me" Michelle prompted her._

Stevie looked away from her older sister. Michelle had always been there for her in the past, the one person who stood by her, and she wanted so desperately to confide in her. "I'm scared to tell you Shell."

"Don't be silly, I'm your big sister, you can tell me anything, I'll understand. You know I'll always support you. I'm always here for you. You can trust me, little sister."

And Stevie had told Michelle that day. She trusted every word Michelle said to her. But Michelle had gone straight to their parents. It hurt when her father kicked her out, and her mother stood by and let it happen. But it was nothing compared to losing her sister and her best friend. And ever since that day, things had never been the same. Stevie was grateful for everything Michelle had done for Rose. But the relationship between the two sisters had been damaged beyond repair.

"Well, Now that Rose knows the truth, I mean, I suppose its been an obstacle in our relationship for so many years, and now she knows. And the thing is, I really miss you, I mean I miss our relationship." Michelle announced, somewhat nervously. 

Stevie was stunned into silence, that wasn't what she was expecting at all.

Michelle continued. "I realize I made mistakes. When we were young. I should have stood by you, and I regret that I didn't Stevie. And I've spent so much of my time on Rose, and I never really stopped to think about you, and I want you to know I am sorry."

"Uh, its ok, don't worry about it, the past is the past." Stevie told her. She really didn't want to revisit that time. She'd given up dreaming she'd hear those words from Michelle. For years she cried over her sister, her hero, and waited for that day she'd come, and say she was sorry. And after a while she'd given up hoping, said goodbye to the dream of reconciling with her sister. And then she'd given up Rose after everyone telling her it was for the best.

"No I mean it, I'm sorry, and I want so much for us to be close again." Michelle continued. "If you'd like that."

"Sure" Stevie replied. What else could she say? Michelle hugged her, and Stevie couldn't help the tears that silently fell down her cheeks. So many years gone by, so much distance. Could there really be a chance for them to be close again, her, Michelle, Rose... All those years, right from when she was only 15, she'd been on her own. Her own family rejected her, her own sister wouldn't speak to her. Then Rose had also rejected her after finding out the truth, it seemed all hope was lost.

"Good. I'm glad we got that sorted out. And now there is one other thing." Michelle went on.

"What?" Stevie asked, completely unprepared for what was to follow.

"The other night, when Alex rang..." Michelle started

"Yeah" Stevie added, smiling at herself as she thought of how Alex had called Rose.

"Well I was worried about you." Michelle stated.

"Don't be, I'm fine" Stevie said, and sounded half convincing.

"Well you are my sister, and I was worried and I rang the hospital." Michelle continued "And I spoke with the nurse, and she told me that you and the baby were fine."

Stevie shot a look at her sister. She hadn't wanted Michelle or Rose to find out about the baby just yet. She hadn't wanted anyone to know actually, but Alex had fixed that.

"Yeah, ok, I'm pregnant." Stevie told her. There was no point in denying it now the truth would come out eventually. "Did you tell Rose?"

"No, I didn't say anything to Rose. That's up to you." Michelle told her. 

"Thanks." Stevie answered her. This conversation was way too bizarre. And suddenly she felt the need to go lie down. 

"We're sisters, and I'm just going to come out and say this."

"So go ahead." Stevie just wanted to get this conversation over with. She could imagine what Michelle was thinking.

"Look Stevie, You're not really mother material, you never have been. You know that. You're unpredictable, unreliable, untrustworthy, and unstable. You never stay put in one place for five minutes, you're not married. I told you that I can't have children of my own. And you know how much I love Rose. And I think you should consider letting me adopt the baby. Really, it's for the best. And I told you, Rose has always wanted a baby brother or sister. So it really is the best solution for everyone."


	23. Chapter 23

Alex had arrived back home after dropping Charlotte off, and was trying to decide what to wear over to Drovers. He wanted to dress to impress. Not just Stevie, but Rose and Michelle also. They were important people to Stevie, and he wanted them to like him. Things were finally getting on the right track, and today in Fisher couldn't have gone better if he'd planned it himself. Well, he did plan the bit about Tess bringing Stevie and running into him and BOM, but Rose showing up was just co incidence. And it couldn't have been more perfect! It made him so happy to see Stevie smile.

A knock at the door interrupted him, and he quickly put his shirt on and answered it. 

"Fiona?" He said, surprised. "Uh What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Oh Alex" She burst into tears and threw herself into his arms.

He stood stunned for a moment then freed himself from her embrace. "Get a grip. What's the problem?" He asked her. He didn't mean to sound insensitive. It was cruel of him to just dump her like that. But it was over. He tried to let her down gently, she didn't get the message.

"Oh Alex, please give us another chance. I know we can work everything out." She pleaded with him.

"Look, Fiona, Its over. I'm sorry I hurt you. But its over, and there will be no second chance for us. Go back to the city, go back to your life there. I wish you the best." He told her and he meant it.

"Is there someone else?" She asked him noticing that he was dressed up.

"It doesn't matter if there is or isn't, it's over." He told her. "Look I have someplace to be, so take care." He led her outside and drove off in his car as she stood crying at the gate. He hated to see anyone upset, especially when he realized that he had caused her pain. But she needed to hear the truth and move on with her life. With one final glance in his rear view mirror he put Fiona out of his mind and headed to Drovers Run to start his new life, with Stevie.

Fiona stopped at the pub to drown her sorrows. It was there she ran into Harry Ryan.

"Fiona, good to see you!" He greeted her "Have you sorted everything out with my idiot son yet?" Harry asked her.

She burst into tears again "No, he told me its over, there's no hope for a second chance." She whispered.

"You mustn't give up! You and Alex are a perfect match. I'll have a word with him. Don't you worry." Harry told her.

"Is there someone else?" Fiona asked him.

"Yes" Harry told her "But he will get bored playing around with her and realize what's good for him. Just be patient."

"Who is it?" Fiona asked

"You know who" He told her.

She nodded, she did know. She had known all along, from the moment she met Alex, that his heart belonged to someone else. She imagined it was Claire who held his heart. Then the day on the stock route, when Alex had swept Stevie up in his arms, she had seen the look in his eyes. And she knew from that moment, there was competition for Alex Ryan's heart. She just never imagined Alex would choose Stevie over her. What did Stevie have that she didn't have? Fiona was lost in her thoughts as Harry continued on.

"The baby is going to be a problem though, but nothing that cant be overcome. Look at Nick and Tess. He has a baby with another woman." Harry told Fiona.

"Baby!" Fiona repeated shocked. "What baby?"

"Oh he didn't tell you that? Don't worry, it will all get sorted out. Why don't you come and stay at Killarney for the night? We can discuss some things?" Harry offered

Fiona accepted the invitation. She was not giving up on Alex, baby or no baby. It just wasn't right. Stevie Hall didn't deserve Alex or his baby. Fiona was supposed to be his wife, the mother of his children. And she would be. The more Fiona thought about it, the more perfect it seemed. Fiona couldn't have children, could never give Alex a child. But she would be the mother of his child. Alex Ryan and his baby would belong to her. A picture started to form in her mind, a perfect family picture of her and Alex and the baby. All she had to do was get rid of Stevie and all her dreams would come true.


	24. Chapter 24

"Who the hell do you think you are!" The Hall sisters heard Tess' voice and turned to find her standing behind them.

"Tess just don't…" Stevie began.

"Excuse me I am having a private conversation with my sister and I'll thank you to mind your own business." Michelle spoke up.

This didn't stop Tess, who paused only long enough to draw breath to continue.

"How dare you speak to Stevie like that! How dare you make judgments about the kind of mother Stevie is. You don't even know the first thing about her. How dare you presume you will be a better mother than she is. She is worth 10 of you Michelle…"

"I see. It's clear that Rose and I aren't welcome here. So we'll be on our way. I thought we could finally put the past behind us Stevie but I guess I was wasting my time to come here." Michelle walked off in search of Rose.

Stevie turned to Tess and asked her "What did you do that for Tess, it's none of your business!"

"Well I'm sorry but I wasn't going to let her stand there and speak to you like that. Who does she think she is?" Tess responded.

"She's my sister, and you don't know anything about us." Stevie told her 

"She's a selfish bitch!" Tess announced.

"Don't say that Tess. You don't know her. She has done a lot for Rose. She looked after her as if she was her own child, not her niece. Its more than you ever did for Charlotte, dumping her off to Peter and leaving the country!"

Both of them were close to tears by this time. Stevie turned to leave, realizing she had gone too far with that last comment. She found Nick behind her and he grabbed Stevie by the arm.

"Look, I don't know what the two of you are fighting about now, but I for one am not going to spend another night chasing Alex all over Drovers Run looking for you, so can we please take this argument inside the house and stay there? " Nick suggested calmly.

The three of them retreated into the house silently.

Alex pulled up at the truck stop on his way to Drovers for dinner. He saw Rose and Michelle also at the petrol station.

"Rose" someone called out her name and she turned around in surprise.

"Hey Alex" Rose smiled at him from across the petrol pump.

"How are you?" Alex asked. 

Before she could answer Michelle came out from inside the shop "Mr Ryan" She greeted him coldly.

"Hey Michelle, call me Alex. Are you guys heading over to Drovers for dinner?" Alex asked.

"No. We are headed back to the city. Tess made it perfectly clear that we aren't welcome on Drovers anymore" Michelle informed him without making eye contact.

Alex looked confused "That doesn't sound like Tess." He remarked.

Rose tried to clarify things for him "Mum and Aunty Stevie had a stupid fight, and instead of sorting it out like adults, Mum decided we had to leave, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Rose was clearly not happy with going back to the city so soon.

"That's enough Rose." Michelle silenced her.

"Fight about what?" Alex asked.

"That would be between me and my sister and it is none of your business" Michelle answered coldly. She tried to walk away from Alex but he blocked her path.

"Well if it concerns Stevie, it concerns me." Alex said firmly. "So what is going on?" He demanded.

"Oh I figured as much, I suppose you are the baby's father?" Michelle said disapprovingly.

"What baby?" Rose asked.

Alex silently congratulated himself that this time he wasn't the one to spill the beans on the baby. He waited for Rose's reaction.

"Never mind that now, Rose. Excuse me Mr Ryan, please get out of my way." Michelle asked him politely.

"Are you and Aunty Stevie having a baby?" Rose asked Alex, since she was getting no information from Michelle. 

What could Alex say? He couldn't lie to Rose. But he didn't want to be the one to spill any more of Stevie's secrets. He was about to answer yes, when suddenly he remembered that he wasn't the father. And he wasn't sure Stevie wanted him to even be part of the baby's life or her life. It was all suddenly incredibly complicated and he didn't have the words to explain anything to Rose.

"Yes Rose" Michelle answered quickly. "They are having a baby. But Stevie wants to keep this one. She loves this baby, not like you. She tossed you aside like a piece of rubbish. That's why I wanted to leave Drovers Run tonight, I didn't want Stevie to upset you by telling you about the baby. Don't think about her anymore Rose. Now come on, let's go home and leave these people to their nice little family."

Alex could feel his blood boiling inside of him. 

"That's bullshit Michelle!" He yelled at her. He decided Michelle could wait, and he focused his energy on Rose. He lowered his voice and turned to Rose "Rose, you know that Stevie loves you, more than anything in the world. Everything she ever did, she did because she wanted the best for you. And you will always be a part of our family Rose."

He wanted to say so much more to Rose, but he couldn't find the words. Alex wasn't sure if he had gotten through to Rose, as Michelle grabbed the bewildered girl by the arm and forced her into the car.

Alex couldn't believe that Michelle would tell Rose those things about Stevie, or use this baby to make Rose feel bad. He could gladly have slapped Michelle across the head. But in front of Rose that wouldn't have gone down well. He wondered what Michelle and Stevie fought about. Stevie must have told her about the baby, and this surprised him. But most of all he was now dreading going to Drovers, because now he would have to tell Stevie that not only does Rose know about the baby, but that Michelle is doing her best to use it to turn Rose against Stevie. 

Stevie silently lay on her bed watching the clock. Alex had said he was coming over for dinner. And she found herself anxiously awaiting his arrival. The minutes ticked by slowly as she re-lived the words Michelle had spoken to her. Still, it was at least an hour until Alex would arrive.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She didn't respond, hoping that who ever it was would go away. But no such luck.

Tess slowly opened the door "I thought you might like a cup of tea." Tess offered.

"Thanks" Stevie answered as she sat up and accepted it. "Look, I'm sorry Stevie, you're right it was not my place to say anything to Michelle. I wasn't thinking that she'd leave and take Rose. I'm sorry." Tess spoke as she sat beside Stevie on the bed.

"Forget it Tess. Michelle was looking for an excuse to leave." Stevie answered. "And I'm sorry, for what I said…about Charlotte, I was way out of line." Stevie apologized.

"Forget it." Tess answered. "Don't let her get to you Stevie, she doesn't know what she is talking about." Tess told her.

"Nah you're wrong Tess. She's right. About everything. What kind of mother am I? Look how badly I hurt Rose. She is barely speaking to me. I have nothing to offer this baby. Maybe she has a point?" Stevie reasoned.

"And that's really what you want? To give your baby to Michelle?" Tess asked disbelievingly.

"It's not what I want Tess, do you think I wanted to give Rose up?" Stevie said fighting back tears. "It doesn't matter what I want. I have to do what's best for my children. And maybe Michelle is right."

"Stevie NO! Don't think that way. You will be such a great mother. I know it. You aren't 15 years old anymore, and you aren't alone. Don't let her convince you that you don't have any other options. Michelle isn't your sister. She doesn't know how to be a sister. Family doesn't treat each other like that. Me and Nick, and Jodi and Kate, and Alex- we are your family. And you know that you have our full support."

"But what if I do fail?" Stevie asked quietly.

"You won't…and if you do something stupid you can be sure everybody on Drovers will be there to kick your butt in the right direction Stevie. So, can we end this here and agree that you will at least try?" Tess put her arm around her friend and hugged her.

Stevie had a few tears on her face but nodded. "Ok…" was all she could say at the moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Dinner that night at Drovers was a silent affair. No one spoke much. Stevie had expected Alex to ask where Rose and Michelle were, he never did. Perhaps Nick or Tess had already told him what happened.

After dinner Nick and Tess quickly excused themselves leaving Stevie and Alex alone on the verandah.

"So what happened with your sister?" Alex asked finally. He figured whatever happened it wasn't real good, and he almost didn't want to bring it up. 

"Nothing, just a stupid argument, you know sisters." She shrugged her shoulders, looking away from him, trying to forget her encounter with Michelle earlier that day.

"Don't do that to me, please don't shut me out." He told her as he stood and moved to the other side of her so that she was looking at him. 

She sighed, and told him briefly the story. She tried not to think about the words as she spoke them. She tried not to comprehend that her own sister could have spoken to her that way.

He briefly thought about telling her of his encounter with Michelle and Rose at the truck stop, but decided against it for the moment. It wouldn't serve any purpose, only to upset her even more.

"I'm sorry" He told her. The words were short and simple, but he was sincere, and those words meant more to her than anything else he could have said or done. He thought of his own relationship with Nick- they fought at times but in tough times they could count on one another. And as he looked back over his life, the one face he always saw in his memories was that of Nick. He thought also of Claire and Tess, even though they were separated so long, they were so different, they disagreed on so many things, still when it came down to it they loved one another and were there for one another.

"You know, Michelle is wrong" He added with certainty. "You are a great mum."

Stevie nodded in response, afraid to speak. They sat silently for a while. She loved him so much for this. For just being there with her, with no need to do or say anything, he was just there. He waited for her to speak.

After a while she turned to him "I have to get away from here" She told him. 

"From what?" He asked gently.

"From everything" She replied, as if that would explain it. . Lawrence would be back before too long, and she didn't want to face him just yet. Michelle was now breathing down her neck. Stevie thought back to when Rose was a baby. Michelle had been relentless in pursuing Stevie to give Rose up. Stevie didn't have the energy to fight her off this time. Tess, Kate and Jodi were constantly watching her. Maybe they weren't, but it felt like she couldn't even sneeze without someone noticing.

Stevie expected Alex to tell her it was a stupid idea, and that you can't run away from your problems. But he didn't.

He nodded in response, although not fully understanding. "I'll go with you" He replied without hesitation.

"What about your family? Your home? Your job? You can't just leave." She told him. Alex had so much here. Stevie had nothing. She couldn't ask him to walk away, it wasn't as easy for him as it was for her. Running away was something she was used to.

He took her hands "You are the only thing that matters to me. You, and the baby, you are my family." 

She looked into his eyes. She had heard those words from his lips many times, in her dreams. She never expected it to really happen, it seemed so surreal. But his eyes confirmed the words to her. It was that moment looking into her eyes that she finally realized the feelings he had for her. His eyes spoke to her on a level that his words or even his actions never could. She had heard him tell her that he loved her. But deep down on some sub conscious level, she just couldn't bring herself to believe it. Until that moment. Looking into his eyes at that moment all her doubts and fears were shattered as his love took hold of her heart.

"Take me away from here?" She asked him quietly as she fought back tears.

"Ok" he told her as he took her in his arms. "But not tonight. I need to take care of one thing first, and you need to get some sleep. But tomorrow, I promise, I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"Ok tomorrow" She agreed as she rested in his embrace. She could wait for tomorrow, she had waited so long already. For this-For someone to take care of her, for someone to love her, for Alex. As he gently stroked her hair she wished that moment would last forever.

As she closed her eyes images and thought flashed in front of her eyes, the same images that always came to mind when she closed her eyes.

_Rose –_ handing that precious baby to Michelle, and a grown up Rose screaming at her 'I hate you'.

_Michelle_- Her big sister who had betrayed her all those years ago, and then just as she thought there might be hope for their relationship, Michelle had betrayed her again.

_Her father,_ kicking her out of home, and her mother standing by and letting him do it. No on lifted a finger to help her. No one cared. Even her own flesh and blood.

And even though she was an adult now, deep inside she still felt like that 15 year old girl. So young, so scared, so alone, so unloved. But she had found a safe place on Drovers Run.

_Claire-_ the best friend she ever had. But still it haunted her the way Claire had asked her to leave Drovers. She understood it, but it had still hurt. But no where near as much as losing her best friend forever. And a precious little girl was growing up without her mother.

_Tess-_ Accusing her of stealing from Drovers on that first day they met. But that was nothing. Tess was a stranger then. But the look on Tess' face the day BOM went missing, that had hurt.

But now Claire was gone, and Tess had a life in Argentina. And Stevie would have to find her own life without the McLeod sisters by her side. And that thought hurt her as much as her own family turning away from her, it was like being rejected all over again.

_Trent-_ the knife, the rock, his lifeless body lying on the cold hard ground. She hadn't meant to kill him. But she was now a murderer.

_Lawrence-_ the wedding day, looking up and realizing it wasn't Alex she was about to give her life to.

_The baby_- The fear of having another child. Of being responsible for someone's life. Maybe everyone had been right and she just didn't have what it took to be a mother. And after everything Trent had done to her, was she capable of loving this baby as much as she loved Rose?

Some of these things were recent, others had haunted her as long as she remembered. But tonight the images seemed more distant. As if finally she was free to move on. At last she wasn't on her own. She found a place to call home-and it wasn't Drovers run. Her home was in Alex Ryan's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Stevie didn't want this moment to end. The feeling of his arms around her was magic. But she just had to look in his eyes one more time. She broke from his embrace and looked up at him, unable to contain the smile on her face.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. 

"You" She replied, as they both grinned uncontrollably. 

He brushed the hair away from her face.

This is completely crazy, she told herself. How long had she dreamed of this moment? Now it was here, Now she was in his arms. But she couldn't quite believe it. She felt complete with him, and safe. Something she had wanted for as long as she could remember.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Alex broke the silence

"No why would you ask that?" She asked confused.

"Because I am about to kiss you, and I don't want there to be any interruptions this time cowgirl, so if you have nothing to add…" 

"Well let me see, I am sure I can find some conversation…" She teased him.

But he interrupted her placing his finger over her lips to silence her. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, as she was captured by the moment, his lovely blue eyes she was drowning in. She could feel the soft touch of his finger softly moving away of her lips. Slowly they moved closer.

And as their lips met, all the problems of the world drifted away. There were so many things they would have to sort out, but all of that could wait. For the moment it was just the two of them under the stars. The kind of moment that you wish could last a life time. It was gentle and soft as their lips departed again.

The silence was shattered as Alex inadvertently knocked over a nearby pot plant. 

Stevie couldn't suppress her laughter. "Shhh" She told him "We don't want the whole world interrupting us."

"Who cares about the rest of the world? We'll be gone tomorrow anyway " He told her as he twirled her hair around his finger.

"Yeah, we will." She smiled at the thought of a new life with Alex. It didn't matter where they went, or for how long. As long as they were together.

"Come on, let's go for a walk then. To be alone" He said as he extended his had to help her up. He put his arm around her waist and led her away from the house. She rested her head on his shoulders.

They sat in the moonlight. Just the two of them, under the stars. Stevie had worked in this field a hundred times, but right at this moment it was the most beautiful place on earth to her. A special place just for her and Alex.

They gazed at each other. Alex swallowed carressing her face softly, touching her like she was the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world. They started to kiss again, but this time it was more passionate. The kiss deepened and all the passion they had kept inside finally came out. The years of longing finally found their way in the touch of their lips, the touch of their hands exploring each other's body.

He touched her so gently, so tenderly. It was as if they had always been destined to be together. She tried not to let her mind wander. She tried to focus on him, on his love, on the safety of his embrace, the tenderness of his touch. But the more she tried to focus on him, the more impossible it became.

Her body stiffened at he touched her. She tried to tell herself- _its ok, its Alex, this is what you dreamed of for so long, he loves you, he wont hurt you. _  
She tried to find his eyes, if she had only been able to look into his eyes then maybe she could have been ok. Maybe she would have seen that love, that reassurance. Maybe she would have been able to keep her mind in the moment. And maybe she would have been able to forget everything else.

But images came to her mind hard and fast….Alex was nothing like Trent, but just the feel of the strong arms around her, the hands pulling at her clothes, the cold hard ground, the silent night sky…all of a sudden she was transported to another time, another place, with another man. 

Alex whispered something in her ear….she couldn't quite make it out…in her head she heard Trents soft eerie voice _"Shut up bitch or I'll kill you." _

Images from that night swam in front of her eyes. .._His cold eyes, the sound of her screaming, the knife, the rock, his lifeless body... _

She tried to shut her eyes as if that would erase the images from her mind. But like every other time she tried, it only made it worse. She could almost feel Trent's hands around her neck. Her heart was racing, her hands shaking, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She tried to speak but the words were caught in her throat. Finally she was unable to stand it anymore.

In one strong move, and with more force than was necessary, she pushed Alex away. He fell backwards in shock. She stood, looking down at him. His eyes no longer full of love, but of hurt and confusion.

Alex sat stunned for a moment. What the hell had happened? Hadn't she just asked him to go away with her? Well she didn't ask, he offered. He was prepared to walk away from everything in his life to be with her. And she had rejected him.

Before he could speak she told him softly "I think you should go" Before she turned and headed back to the house.

Alex stood to follow her. "Oy, Cowgirl, What was that all about?" He called after her. She didn't turn back to face him, but kept walking. "One minute you're all over me, next minute you don't want to know?"

He caught up with her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She pushed his hand away, "Look, I'm sorry. Its just best if you go now." She told him as she kept walking.

He spun her around to face him "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded to know as he looked into her eyes, trying to find a clue as to what had happened.

She looked into his eyes for a moment. They were searching for answers, answers she couldn't give him. She turned her eyes away, unable to stand it any longer. "Stop it! Just go" She told him.

"Is it Lawrence? " He asked quietly.

"No!" She answered quickly. "No it's not Lawrence. It's not you Alex. I'm sorry. Really I am sorry. I can't explain. Please just go."

He looked at her one last time. There was something in her eyes. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Almost as if she was afraid of him. That look on her face, as if she was trying to look annoyed at him, but fighitng back tears at the same time. He briefly thought about walking away.

He turned back one last time. "I hate it when you do this to me Stevie. Please just talk to me, is that really asking too much?"

She thought that over for a moment. It wasn't asking a lot really. Alex asked for so little, but gave her so much. Her life was like a war zone. It wasn't fair to get him involved in that. She couldn't give him what he wanted tonight. She had nothing to offer him really. This fantasy of being with him, going away with him, building a life with him. That's just what it was, a fantasy. She looked over to him one last time, then turned and kept walking.

"I guess that was too much to ask" He mumbled under his breath.


	27. Chapter 27

He stood for a moment, uncertain what to do. He was confused and hurt, and tempted to obey her and just walk away. He was only making things worse by staying. But something deep inside him told him to stay.

She quickened her pace as she headed back to the homestead. Something frightened her about being out here in the dark with him following her. She hated herself for being frightened of him. But she couldn't control it. She wanted to run into the house and slam the door shut behind her. But she stopped at the driveway. She didn't want to risk him following her inside. The last thing she wanted was for the others to hear the conversation. Enough of her private life was already public knowledge at Droves Run. She stooped and slowly turned around. She couldn't hear his footsteps, but she knew he was right behind her. She looked into his eyes. He looked so unsure of himself. For a moment she felt so sorry for him, and her expression softened. He looked at her with a million questions in his eyes. She turned her gaze away.

"Your car is over there" she reminded him, trying to sound cold. "What are you waiting for?"

He just stood there. Figuring if he stood long enough, maybe he would get a clue what he was supposed to do. He didn't answer her, he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. He just couldn't leave things like this. He couldn't leave with all these questions, he couldn't leave her with that look in her eyes, couldn't leave without holding her in his arms one more time.

It infuriated her that he didn't answer. And that he didn't move. The silence was killing her, she had to say something. Anything. She had to make him leave.

"I told you I don't want to be your rebound girl." She reminded him. She wasn't sure where that came from. It was the first thing that came into her head. Fiona was the furthest thing from her mind, but served as a useful distraction tool.

"And _I _told _you_, it's not like that. I told you why I was with her. I told you it meant nothing. I told you…..I love you." He proclaimed.

She shut her eyes as he said those last words, Not allowing them to enter her head. "It's your words that mean nothing. I bet last week you said those words to her" She reminded him.

He couldn't deny that. He never loved Fiona, not truly, but yes he had said those words to Fiona. Having enough of talking about Fiona he turned the conversation in another direction. "Well you were engaged to someone else too. You would have been married to that idiot if it wasn't for me." Alex reminded her.

"Maybe I should have married him. Who do you think you are to interfere in my life anyway!?" She asked him as her voice grew louder.

"Marry him? You've got to be kidding me! I was doing you a favor, it's what mates do." He raised his voice also.

"Well you don't owe me any favors Alex Ryan. And when I tried to 'be a mate' and warn you about Fiona, you bit my head off." She shot back at him.

This conversation had gone way off the track, which is what Stevie had hoped for- to anger him, hurt him, confuse him. To make him go away, and make him forget everything about that night, about her, about the life they could have had together. But he wasn't so easily deterred.

He took a deep breath. Yes he had treated her badly when she tried to warn him about Fiona. And in the end, she was right. But all of these peripheral issues were irrelevant. "Cant we forget other people, it's not about them, lets just think about us." He said as he took a step closer to her.

"Look. This just isn't going to work." She told him as she stepped back.

"Just isn't going to work?" He repeated sounding unconvinced. "Don't you think its worth a bit more effort than that. Don't you think we are worth that?" He asked.

She didn't answer. He took that as a good sign.

"Well I think we are worth it." He continued "I think we can overcome all that other stuff, I think we will be all right, you and me, as long as we have each other. And the Stevie I know wouldn't give up so easily. The Stevie I know would make things work." He told her as he reached for her hand.

She stood for a moment before pulling her hand away gently.

"The Stevie you know is dead." She told him.

She wanted more than anything to turn and walk away at that moment, to leave him behind once and for all. But she needed to wait, to see with her own eyes as he drove away.

So they stood. It felt like hours.

"What are you waiting for?" He repeated the question she had asked him earlier

"You to leave." She told him truthfully.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to go." He asked her.

Looking him in the eyes was the last thing she wanted to do. But if it would make him go away she would have to do it. She silently reminded herself of all the reasons they couldn't be together, and all the reason she needed for him to leave. She then turned her head towards him. She looked into his eyes, but without really seeing. If she allowed herself to really see the love in those eyes she wouldn't be able to tell him to leave. She held her gaze steady and with a firm voice told him "Go."

He looked back into her eyes, but could make no sense of what he saw. She had shut herself off from him, and the more he stood here arguing with her, the further away she would retreat.

He nodded sadly. "Ok. I'll go tonight. But if you're waiting for me to give up on us I wouldn't hold your breath, you'll be waiting a long time cowgirl."

He turned and headed for his car. She stood still watching as he got in and drove away.

The following afternoon Alex pulled up outside Rose's school. His dusty ute was out of place in this suburban street. And he suddenly felt a little creepy to be driving around stalking a teenage girl. He didn't want to frighten her, and he was nervous about the reception he would get. He came here to see her, party to take his mind off everything else, and to give Stevie some space.

He saw Rose and some friends as they left the school and he slowly drove along behind them. They entered into a coffee shop across the street and he parked the car outside. He quickly checked his hair in the rear vision mirror, then entered into the café. He took a deep breath as he saw Rose sitting in the corner with her friends. He cast his mind back to the conversation he and Michelle had at the truck stop. All those things Michelle had told Rose were so cruel. He just had to try to get through to Rose, to tell her it wasn't like that. To let her know that Stevie really did love her. He wanted to do it for Stevie, but also for Rose. He had come to think of her as like a daughter to him. And finally Rose and Stevie were starting to become close again, he wasn't going to let Michelle wreck things. He only hoped that Rose wasn't as stubborn and head strong as her mother was.

She noticed him as he entered in the shop "Hi Alex" She greeted him as she smiled at him.

He was pleased that she seemed happy to see him. All of a sudden half a dozen teenage girls were staring at him and he felt a bit embarrassed.

"Oh who's your friend Rose?" One girl asked as the girl next to her giggled nervously.

"This is Alex" Rose said as she introduced him to her friends.

"Are you married?" One girl asked him

"Uh.. no" He answered awkwardly, uncertain what to say.

"Sorry girls but he isn't available" Rose cut in, putting a stop to any more embarrassing questions.

"Rose! Is this your boyfriend?!" One girl squealed.

"Ew no, he's my mums boyfriend, my real mum." Rose answered.

Alex wasn't sure if he should be insulted at the disgust in Rose at the prospect that he was her boyfriend, or happy that Rose considered him Stevie's 'boyfriend', and that she had called Stevie her 'real mum'.

"Oh" the girls answered as they quickly lost interest in Alex. Being somebody's mother's boyfriend seemed to make him somehow less attractive to the young girls. Rose got up from her place at the table to speak with Alex.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Just wanted to have a chat" He replied.

"Oh. Ok" She replied "Well then can you buy me coke and we can chat."

"All right" he agreed with a smile as he purchased the drinks and they sat to talk.

Fiona rode along the fields of Killarney, thinking bitterly that she shouldn't be riding here alone, Alex should be by her side. She gratefully accepted Harry's offer to stay at Killarney until things were 'sorted out'. Harry told her to be patient, that things would work out. But Fiona couldn't just sit back and watch as Alex made the biggest mistake of his life with that farm girl from Drovers Run. She needed a plan of her own.

Just as these thoughts were rushing through her mind she saw something up ahead of her. She watched from the distance as Stevie was fixing a fence on the Drovers/Killarney boundary paddock. Stevie was alone. This was her perfect opportunity. She didn't want to hurt Stevie- not yet anyway. Not until after the baby was born. But she had to get Stevie away from Alex before it was too late and Alex did something really stupid like marry her. All she had to do was kidnap Stevie, and hide her away somewhere. That would give her the opportunity to make Alex see sense and realize he wanted to be with her. Then when the baby was born, they would take the baby, Fiona would become the baby's mother, and Alex would get the baby he always wanted, and then she would take care of Stevie once and for all.

Fiona quickly wondered how exactly to kidnap Stevie. She didn't want to hurt her, well she didn't want the baby to be harmed. And it would be difficult to over power her. Suddenly Fiona had an idea. She rode quickly towards the fence where Stevie was working. Stevie looked up as she saw Fiona riding towards her. Before she could speak Fiona called out "Stevie, you have to help me, come quickly, there's been an accident!"


	28. Chapter 28

As Stevie followed Fiona into the shed, her thoughts were filled with fear not for her own safety, but for Alex. She hadn't stopped to wonder that anything was going on except what Fiona had told her. Who would lie about something like that? Since she heard those words _"It's Alex, he's been hurt" _It was all she could think of. She had obediently followed Fiona to the stone shed at the edge of Killarney.

"He's in there" Fiona announced. Stevie ran inside. The shed was dark and she called out his name as she strained her eyes to see. But she saw nothing, heard nothing. She hadn't noticed Fiona come up behind her. Her mind still filled with fear for Alex, it took a moment for her to process what was happening.

"Fiona!? What are you doing?" Stevie called out, as she turned to find Fiona pointing a rifle at her head.

"What does it look like?" She responded with a gleam in her eye. "You won't come between me and Alex. He is mine, his baby is mine, do you hear me? I am supposed to be his wife, and the mother of his children. Not you. And that's how it is going to be. Understand?" 

Stevie didn't understand at all.

"Fiona…you cant….." Stevie began, trying to remain as calm as possible. 

"Shut up Stevie. I can do what I want. If you co-operate with me I wont have to hurt you. Now sit over there, against the wall."

Stevie obeyed for the moment, fully believing that Fiona was crazy enough to shoot her.

"But Alex? Is he ok? You said he was in an accident?"

"I lied" Fiona said. "But don't get any ideas about him coming to save you. He doesn't know you're here. No one does. Except for me. Oh and him" Fiona motioned to a man standing behind her that Stevie hadn't noticed until now. "But he is no one."

Fiona turned to the man "You know what to do" Fiona told him as he bound Stevie's hands and feet with rope and secured the rope to the wall of the shed.

"Don't waste your energy trying to fight him" Fiona told her as she stood with the rifle still aimed at Stevie "Just relax. I will take care of you. I don't want anything happening to the baby."

Stevie looked to her shocked. She had never like Fiona, but she had never realized the depth of her insanity. Stevie tried to study the mans face, she hadn't seen him before, of that she was almost certain. But he was looking at her as if he knew her. As if he hated her. She tried to think, to remember, who was he? He worked silently and after he finished the job, he left the two women alone in the shed. 

"Fiona, please, you can't leave me here." Stevie tried one more time to reason with her.

Fiona hesitated and turned to face Stevie. In the semi darkness Stevie thought she saw Fiona smile.

"Boy or girl?" Fiona asked.

"What?" Stevie answered confused

"The baby, Alex and my baby, is it a boy or a girl? I need to get started decorating the nursery in appropriate colours."

Stevie was too stunned to answer the question. It finally began to sink in. Fiona was planning to take her baby. How did Fiona even find out about the baby? Had Alex told her? She thought briefly of telling Fiona that Alex wasn't the baby's father, but decided against it figuring that Fiona wouldn't hurt her as long as she was pregnant with Alex baby. Fiona didn't wait for an answer to her question, as she turned and slammed the door behind her.

Alex and Rose sat in the café.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rose asked him

"I just wanted to talk about those things that Michelle said to you, at the truck stop."

"Oh" Rose answered

"You know that it's not true. Stevie loves you so much." Alex tried to explain.

Rose looked away from him. "Yeah, whatever."

Alex was unsure how to go on, unsure really why he had even come.

Rose broke the awkward silence "You know I always wanted a little brother or sister. Do you think I'll get to see the baby?" 

"Yeah for sure. Stevie wants more than anything for you to be a part of her life, of the baby's life. If that's what you want. "

"How do you figure that? Stevie didn't even tell me about the baby, so how can she want me to be a part of it?" Rose asked bitterly. 

"Well Stevie didn't have much chance to tell you." Alex pointed out. 

"Did she send you here?" Rose asked

"No. She doesn't even know I'm here." He confessed.

"So why are you here?"

"I felt bad about what happened at the truck stop. Those things Michelle said to you are wrong, and I wanted you to know that."

"If that's true, then why doesn't Stevie tell me herself?" Rose asked.

"Because she doesn't know what happened at the truck stop that night. She doesn't even know that you know about the baby." Alex explained. 

He suddenly thought perhaps he should have told Stevie about that fight with Michelle. Maybe it should be Stevie here telling Rose these things and not him. He had just wanted to protect her. After finally getting back on track with Rose, it would break her heart if Rose turned against her now because of the twisted things Michelle had tried to make Rose believe.

Rose nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe if you give her a chance to talk to you about it? " Alex suggested. "Then you can ask her all that stuff yourself."

"Yeah ok. I'll call her tonight" Rose answered. She hadn't wanted to believe Michelle's words, but they had still hurt.

"Well I guess I better get going." Alex announced as he stood up to leave.

"Wait a sec." Rose called to him as she stood to her feet and hugged him. "Thanks."

Alex pulled up at Drovers later that evening, satisfied that he had got through to Rose, and hopeful that she would call tonight just like she promised. As he got out of the car Tess and Nick were sitting on the verandah.

"You look pleased with yourself" Tess commented.

He smiled smugly "I am. Is Stevie around?"

"I haven't seen her all day, I thought she was with you?" Tess responded.

Suddenly Stevie's words from the previous night came back to him.

_"I have to get away from here" _

In all the events of the past few days Alex had forgotten those words. He hadn't really thought she would just take off like that so suddenly without a word to anyone. But suddenly it didn't seem so unbelievable.


	29. Chapter 29

Fiona had kept her word somewhat. She brought food for Stevie each day. Each day Stevie tossed up whether to eat it or not. She thought of the baby, and that she needed to keep her strength up. But crazy thoughts entered her mind. Perhaps the food was poisoned. And knowing Fiona, it really didn't seem so crazy. Deciding she would rather take her chances starving to death and hope that someone found her, she pushed the food aside.

The darkness was getting to her. She wondered if the sun was shining outside. She had long ago lost track of the time. Everything was so still and quiet and dark. Strange thoughts entered her mind, maybe she was dead. That thought didn't scare her as much as she thought it should. She really just wanted to do was close her eyes and never wake up. She tried to remind herself of the baby, that the baby needed her. That she couldn't give up and die here like this. She placed her hand protectively on her stomach. It didn't seem real sometimes that a baby was growing inside of her. She tried to picture him, that perfect little baby in her arms. She tried to make it real. If he was real then she couldn't give up. Her baby needed her to fight.

She tried to stay strong, and turned her thoughts to Alex. In her dreams she heard him calling to her. In her dreams he had come looking for her. In her dreams he saved her. She felt his arms around her, and those arms felt so real. She was always startled to wake and find it was just a cruel dream.

She tried to tell herself to be patient.

_He's coming._

But her patience was wearing thin. She couldn't stand much more of this. How hard could it be for him to find her anyway, she was on his very property. It wouldn't take long at all, she decided...

_...are you even looking for me Alex?_

His words rang in her ears, words of how much he loved her, of how he would never give up on her. It wasn't so long ago.

_You've given up already_

She decided she couldn't blame him for giving up after the way she had been treating him. But then why had he said all those things to her?

_Empty words_

She rejected him over and over. Why would he bother with her now? Why should he care if Fiona locked her up for the rest of her life, or left her to die here in this shed? Why should he give a second thought to her, or to a baby that isn't even his? There was no reason for him to care, no reason for her to believe him when he said he did. But it hurt her to let go of that dream. It was all that kept her sane at times. So she kept dreaming.

She dreamed of Alex coming to save her. She dreamed of her precious daughter Rose. She dreamed of that perfect little baby in her arms. She tried to hold on to these dreams. But it proved impossible and her dreams turned into nightmares.

In her dreams she would look down to that perfect baby in her arms. And suddenly the door to the shed would fling open. It would be Alex she told herself. But it wasn't.

Sometimes it was Michelle, sometimes Fiona, sometimes Trent. Each time they would snatch the baby from her arms. She tried to hold on to him. She tried with everything in her. She tried to fight for her baby, for Rose, for everything that gave meaning to her life. But she lost.

Those dreams were awful. But the one that terrified her more than the others was the one of Alex...

... _She sat chained to the wall. The baby was in her arms. He was crying. She tried to comfort him. Above the noise of his cries she thought she heard something. Alex. He had come for her. He flung the door open. Tears of relief fell down her cheeks. She looked at him for the longest time. He was here. He was really, finally here. He had come to save her. To save their baby. They would be together again, a family. He slowly walked towards her, bending down to her level. He was so close. She felt his soft skin as his hand brushed against hers. His touch was as soft and sweet as that of the precious baby lying in her arms. The baby stopped crying in that moment. It happened so quickly from that point. Alex reached out and took the baby from her arms. Neither Alex nor the baby made a sound. Alex turned his back to her, walking out of the shed, the door slamming behind him. _...

Stevie woke screaming his name.

As frightening as these dreams were, she woke feeling closer to her baby than ever. The baby had begun to seem real to her during this time locked away. She began talking to him, whispering that it would be ok, that she would always look after him. She would never leave him. Maybe Rose wouldn't ever forgive her; maybe Alex would never come to save her. But it would be ok; it had to be ok, because this baby was counting on her.

But even the baby wasn't the perfect anchor to hold on to. What kind of a mother could she be anyway? What kind of a mother had she been to Rose? What kind of mother would let herself get into this mess, locked in an abandoned shed to die all alone?

_It's not my fault, Fiona did this._

But she had followed Fiona here. Fiona hadn't forced her; she willingly walked right into the situation.

_I 'm the one who put my baby in danger._

She tried to just picture this perfect little baby, longing to hold him in her arms.   
In her vision she stood rocking him back and forth in her arms. She then lay him down in the cold dark shed. She turned and left him there, crying all alone in the dark.

_I abandoned him, just like Rose_

And just like Rose maybe he too would grow up hating her. She supposed she deserved it. Other thoughts crept up on her as she imagined herself staring into that beautiful little baby's eyes.

_I killed his father_

Accidentally, and in self defence, she tried to keep things in perspective. But how could she look that baby in the eye knowing what she had done. What kind of a mother could she be to him? She had nothing to offer him.

_...Just like Rose._

What about those times she had recklessly endangered the baby's life. That day at the pub when she had tried to stop Alex and Lawrence fighting.

_I wasn't thinking_

She thought back to that day, of throwing herself in-between the two men without a second thought for her own safety, or the life growing inside of her. She thought over the image again. This time she saw herself and Jodi enter the pub. This time she wasn't pregnant, but holding her precious baby in her arms. She saw the men fighting and again rushed forward to break up the fight. As Lawrence pushed his fist forward into her head, she dropped the baby from her arms. He lay lifeless on the floor. So small, so innocent. Her baby, her son. 

_I killed him too, just like I killed his father. _

And what about that time she overdosed on those pills and Kate and Jodi had found her.

_I didn't know I was pregnant then..._

She tried to justify it in her mind, but no excuse seemed to hold.

She thought back to that day. Of that feeling of hopelessness. She wasn't thinking clearly. Only that she wanted to sleep, just to sleep peacefully for once and not be haunted by those images of Trent. She slowly opened the pill bottle, and one by one swallowed those pills until she drifted to sleep. She thought nothing of what might happen to her as a result. She gave no consideration to the harm it could do to that precious baby. She didn't even have any idea the baby existed. Again she relived this moment, but this time she wasn't pregnant. This time the baby lay on the bed beside her. He was so content and so peaceful. Slowly she opened the pill bottle. She swallowed the first pill. She reached for another, and this time forced it down her baby's throat. She watched him fight for breath and then stop breathing beside her.

_I killed him too, just like I killed his father._

Rose had called several times over the last few days. Tess had always taken the calls, telling Rose very vaguely that Stevie wasn't around at the moment, or couldn't come to the phone, and then adding she was very busy and had to go. Alex knew eventually he should say something to Rose. He was the reason that she was calling after all. He was pretty much expecting it wouldn't go well.

"Hi Alex" Rose had sounded so happy to hear his voice.

"Hey kiddo" He tried to sound cheerful, and act like everything was ok.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you, but can I talk to Stevie?" She sounded so eager to speak to her mother. He was so angry in that moment at Stevie for not being here.

"She's not here at the moment." Alex answered.

"Yeah, she's never around lately. So where is she then?" Rose asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Alex answered.

"You're not sure?" Rose repeated "What do you mean?"

Alex had thought over the ways to explain things to Rose, there didn't really seem a way to do it. He had hoped he wouldn't have to.

"Tell me the truth Alex" Rose continued. "You're the only one who never lied to me."

He couldn't lie to her, he knew that already. "The thing is Rose; well I guess she just needed some time alone for a few days."

"So she just took off without even telling you where she was going?" Rose asked.

"Well..." Alex started. That was exactly what she had done, but hearing Rose say it like that made it sound so awful.

"Never mind, I see." Rose interrupted him.

"Look Rose..." He began, not entirely sure how he would continue.

Rose interrupted him again "It's ok, you don't have to make excuses for her. That's what she's been doing her whole life. Whenever things get too hard she just runs away leaving other people to pick up after her. She never gives a second thought to the people she leaves behind. She never cared about me Alex. She doesn't care about you either so I wouldn't waste your time on her anymore. She only cares about herself, and that baby. The rest of us never mattered."

Rose hung up before Alex could protest that it wasn't like that. He figured Rose wouldn't take much notice of anything he said anyway, but he would have liked to try. He'd been so proud of himself going to see her, and so happy that he had got through to her, making her realise that things were not like Michelle painted them to be. And all that just went up in smoke. Stevie would have a fight on her hands when she got back, trying to restore that fragile relationship that had once again been shattered. He hoped she would be back soon. The longer she stayed away the more Rose would turn against her. The longer she stayed away the more he would lose his mind worrying about her. He was so angry at her in that moment, for making him worry like this, for the message it sent to Rose.

According to Tess, Stevie hadn't taken much with her, and Alex took that as a good sign. Maybe she just needed some time and space for a few days. That's what Tess had decided. But why hadn't she told anyone where she was or even that she was leaving?

_She did tell me. I was supposed to go with her. I was supposed to take her away._

Silently he scolded himself that he hadn't paid more attention to what she had said, that he hadn't been around that day to stop her from leaving, or to go with her.

But why hadn't she called to say she was ok? Why hadn't she even called Rose?

_Maybe she isn't ok_

How'd she even get away from here, she didn't even take her car.

_She's not alone. _

If she wasn't alone that could mean only one thing.

_She's with him_

Lawrence. How could she go away with him?

_Well it is his baby._

That thought hit Alex hard. He had come to think of it as his baby, as his family. But it was all a delusion.

_The baby isn't mine...Stevie isn't even mine...She doesn't want me...Doesn't want me to love her, doesn't want me to take care of her, doesn't want me to find her. _

Stevie woke suddenly, thinking she had heard a noise outside. For a moment she sat still, straining her ears to listen. She heard it again, someone was out there. Her first thought was that it was Alex. She screamed out loudly for help.

In response to her cries she heard Fiona yell back at her to shut up.

Her heart sank as she realised it was just Fiona she had heard. She waited for Fiona to come inside the shed with her daily offering of food. She tried to stay hopeful, this time she would try to convince Fiona to let her go. But Fiona didn't come. Everything remained quite for a moment. Then she heard a loud banging noise, followed by the sound of someone screaming, then a gun shot, and then she heard Fiona's eerie voice. "Well well well, what have we here?"


	30. Chapter 30

-1Steve squinted her eyes as the door to the shed creaked open. The light seemed so bright compared to the darkness she had grown used to. 

She heard Fiona's unmistakable voice ordering someone "Get in there!", as she tried to adjust her eyes to make out what was happening. She saw Fiona holding the rifle, and someone else being pushed to the ground.

"Up against the wall, now" Fiona ordered her. The stranger wasted no time in obeying her. Stevie sensed this persons fear from across the room.

"There must be some mistake. I was just on my way to visit someone, my car broke down…" The trembling voice spoke. It was then Stevie realized it was a woman. And that voice so familiar. She cast her mind back trying to think.

"Shut up." Fiona told her. "Who are you?"

"Regan. Regan McLeod." Came the reply, and then sounding more confident Regan asked her. "And you are?"

Regan McLeod, Stevie thought to herself. Tess' annoying cousin who tried to destroy Drovers Run. What the hell was she doing here?

"McLeod, hey? How unfortunate for you." Fiona replied.

Fiona stood for a moment, deep in thought. "Well, you're just going to have to stay here now. Can't have you running around opening your big mouth to all those other do-good McLeods. Stevie could do with some company I'm sure. She gets a bit crazy in here on her own." Fiona said sweety, motioning to Stevie sitting on the ground in the far corner of the shed.

It was then Regan noticed for the first time the other figure in the room. As she turned to look towards Stevie, Fiona took the opportunity to run out of the shed, slamming and bolting the door behind her.

Regan stood for a moment, trying to decide whether to run for the door and break it down, or to run towards Stevie to find out what was going on. She headed first for the door.

"It's no use" Stevie tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen until she had tried banging and shaking the door trying to push it open.

"It's locked." Regan announced. Dark confined spaced frightened her and she was beginning to panic.

"I know." Stevie answered "I just told you that didn't I?"

"Are you ok?" Regan asked her.

"Yeah I'm ok, but my hands are tied." Stevie told her.

"What are we going to do?" Regan asked urgently "That woman is crazy!" 

"You could start by untying this rope from my hands." Stevie suggested, feeling frustrated with Regan, but at the same time hopeful at the prospect of escape.

Regan nodded and tried several times to loosen the ropes.

"I can't. They are too tight." She announced after several long minutes of trying.

"City princess" Stevie mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Regan asked.

"Nothing. Look try again, Don't be scared to break your fingernails."

"I told you, it's too tight, I can't undo it. And would you mind telling me what is going on? What are we doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just enjoying a quiet day in the shed before you came along spoiling my peace, what does it look like? That crazy woman locked me in here. What are you doing here? Looking for gold?"

"I came to see Tess if you must know." Regan answered defensively. She was trying to help and resented the way Stevie spoke to her.

"Bring your bulldozer?" Stevie asked. There were more immediate things for her to worry about, but somehow bickering with Regan took her mind off things, and she really couldn't help it. The girl was asking for it. If someone had to come along to rescue, couldn't it be someone who could actually help her get out? or at least un do the ropes? or at least shut up and give Stevie some peace to think?

"I can't believe you're still upset about that." Regan declared sitting besides Stevie, resigning herself to the fact they would be here for a while.

"Oh why would I be, you just tried to destroy my home." Stevie shot back at her.

"I told you I was sorry about that. Haven't you ever made a mistake in your life?" Regan asked.

"Yeah, Alright." Stevie mumbled. She'd certainly made plenty. And all this arguing was getting nowhere fast. "Did Tess know you were coming?" Stevie asked hoping Tess might come looking for Regan.

"Nope" Regan said.

"Great." 

"Well excuse me I didn't realize I was going to be abducted by a mad woman. She has a gun. She could have killed me. She still might kill us." Regan stated, a hint of panic in her voice.

Stevie felt suddenly bad that Regan had been dragged into her mess, and tried to reassure her. "I think I remember shooting at you once. It's country thing. Don't let it bother you."

Regan couldn't help but laugh. She did remember being shot at by the Drovers girls. And she supposed she deserved it that time.

"So what is going on? Who is that crazy woman?" Regan asked.

"Fiona." Stevie answered as if that explained everything.

This did little to answer the question. "Why did she tie you up in a shed?"

"I don't know. She's crazy, like you said" Stevie answered, not wanting to get into the details.

Regan nodded, still not understanding. And they sat in silence contemplating what to do next.


End file.
